


When Opposites Attract

by MikeXO



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Discovery, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Intersex, Kinks, Love, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeXO/pseuds/MikeXO
Summary: Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! The story I write will have some links to the series but I will try not to guide myself much from it. I hope you like it and would like you to leave your opinions so I can have feedback on how I can improve.  
> Is the first time I write a fanfiction so I'm still a little new in this world. I apologize in advance for my English, I am not fluent but I will do my best.  
> Hope you like it.

 

Riverdale is a town with a lot of history and mystery at the same time. It is most known for the tragic death of Jason Blossom, one of the most important boys in Riverdale leaving this world with a bullet between the eyes. Since them Riverdale was not the same, after Jason came the Black Hood and now, well it is still unknown.

 

It is a sunny day and the first day of school in Riverdale High which means everyone is excited… well not everyone.

    -Come on Toni! We need to go! Move! – said Sweet Pea from outside Toni´s trailer.

Suddenly the door of the trailer opened and there was Toni ready to go putting her Serpent jacket on.

    -Jesus Sweet Pea relax, I´m ready! Since when did you cared so much about school?

    -Not that I care but I am curious to know what kind of privileges the students from the North have.

They start to walk towards their bikes and Fangs was already waiting for them.

    -Finally! What took you so long? Ready?

    -Tiny here was finishing her makeup! – Sweet Pea teased.

    -Yeah yeah right! – Toni rolled her eyes smiling.

    -Let´s do this! – said Sweet Pea and they hooped on their bikes.

They were off travelling to the Northside in formation, Toni in the middle followed by her friends, one on each side. Once they arrived at the parking lot of Riverdale High they parked their bikes, removed their helmets and composed their jackets.

    -This is going to be interesting… – Sweet Pea started not looking at them.

    -What is going to be interesting? – Toni asked confused making Sweet Pea look at them.

    -Nothing, I was just talking to myself.

Toni ignored, she was not in the mood for making questions but Fangs didn´t believed one bit in the lie of his friend. Nothing much passed that morning, basically you don´t do nothing on the first day and with that is lunch time. The Serpents were eating on a table in the corner of the patio.

    -This food is so much better! I wish that there was this kind of food on the Southside! – said Fangs with his mouth full with hamburger.

    -Agree! – Sweet Pea stated.

    -Yes I have to agree also, but while you look like pigs who never seen food in their lives, I´m going to the bathroom. I´ll be right back.

The boys continued eating and Fangs noticed that Sweet Pea was looking god he knows were and he looked distant.

    -A penny for your thoughts.

    -What I am about to tell cannot reach Toni´s ears, at least for now. – said Sweet Pea looking at him.

    -Of course. What´s up?

    -Do you see that girl over there? The one with red hair?

Fangs scanned the area for the girl and finally spotted her. She was in a table with two more girls, one of them was Betty, Jughead´s girlfriend and the other he didn´t who she was.

    -Yes, I see her… so? – Fangs was confused.

    -So… she got her eye locked in a Serpent. If you know what I mean. – Sweet Pea said with a smirk and Fangs understood and let out a little laugh.

    -Hey guys! – Jughead joined them.

    -Hey Jug! Tell me something, do you know who she is? The one with the red hair? – asked Sweet Pea.

    -That´s Cheryl, she and Betty are cousins. Careful with that one. She lost her twin brother and since them she became a cold bitch. She is the Queen Bee of Riverdale High and captain of the Vixens, so basically she makes the rules in here. Don´t mess with her, this is not our territory. Why do you ask?

    -Well, she already locked her eyes in a little Serpent, you see… - Fangs said winking a eye to Jug.

    -She is coming! Keep your mouth shut! – warned Sweet Pea.

    -Copy! My lips are sealed!

Toni arrived and didn´t notice that they were talking about her.

    -What are you talking about? Hey jug!

    -Hey Toni. We were just talking about the fact why you were taking so long, we need to go to class and you were taking forever. – Jug lied easily.

    -Such an interesting topic. – Toni laughed – Well let´s go, we have one more class.

The four started to walk, Jug was talking to Toni while Sweet Pea and Fangs were behind them. Fangs noticed Cheryl looking to Toni, like she wasn´t able to look away.

    -Told you! – Sweet Pea said to Fangs in his ear.

    -Someone is in trouble! – Fangs whispered with a smirk.

They disappeared from the patio and Cheryl was still in her thoughts.

    -Earth call´s Cheryl! Hello! Good morning! – Veronica snaps a finger in front of Cheryl´s eye bringing back to reality.

    -What did I miss? – Cheryl asked looking to Betty and Veronica.

    -You didn´t listened… - Veronica sighed – I was telling why I brook up with Archie in the beginning of summer, that things were not working and we lost interest in one another.

    -I heard V. Can I ask… do you regret? – Cheryl tried to sound kind and be comprehensive.

    -I don´t. It was hard in the beginning but now I'm slowly improving. I need something, I don´t know how to explain but I wasn´t feeling with Archie.

    -I understand…

    -Thanks Cher. – Veronica smiled – I don´t know, you look distant today. What´s wrong?

    -Ahn!? Nothing… just tired of the first day. – Cheryl tried to hide the fact that she spend most of the day looking at a certain serpent and she could not get her out of her head.

    -You are always excited for the first day. – Betty didn´t believed in Cheryl lie.

    -Not this year. I´m just not in the mood. Let´s go to class? – Cheryl tried once more to change the subject of conversation, Betty and Veronica didn´t insist and they were off to class.

The bell rang and the Serpents were at the lockers changing books and went to their last class of the day, Science. They entered the class room and sit in the back seats. Behind Toni sat Sweet Pea, by her right side Fangs and behind Fangs Jughead. The teacher, because it was the first day of school, gave 10 more minutes for everyone to arrive and sit. The Serpents were all talking and laughing when they ear heels approaching. They turn to the door and Toni suddenly sees everything in slow motion. The sound of those heels belong to a drop dead gorgeous girl. Her beautiful red hair, with porcelain skin, full red lips like cherry, body with such perfect curves, red long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and red high heels. The way she walked, with such elegance and confidence, made Toni paralyze even more. She was walking in her direction locking eyes with her, smirking a little. She chose to sit in front of Toni and by doing that Toni inhales the sweetest perfume scent she ever smelled. Toni was so hypnotize by such beauty.

   -You are drooling. – Sweet Pea whispered in her ear making Toni snap back to reality, reaching a hand to her mouth and looking now to the back of the red hair girl.

   -Let´s begin! I´m Mr. Smith and I will be your Science teacher. – the professor started –Let's start with the presentations. Say your name and where you from.

The students began to present themselves and it was the turn of Cheryl.

   -Hello I´m Cheryl Blossom, captain of the Vixens and I am a Northsider. – she said it proudly.

“Cheryl Blossom” Toni thought to herself. Such a beautiful name.

   -Miss! Miss in the back with pink hair! – the professor tried to call Toni and Sweet Pea kicked her chair.

   -Uhm… Hi. I´m Toni Topaz, Serpent which makes me a Southsider.

The presentations continued and the professor started to talk about the themes that will be addressed throughout the year and blablabla Toni, didn´t care. The bell rang and class was over. They start to pack their things and Toni noticed Cheryl was out of the door, leaving her staring at an empty space with the bag in her hand.

   - It looks like you've just entered puberty, like you've never seen a girl before. – said Fangs by her side.

   - Nonsense, I just don´t remember the last time I´ve seen a girl so beautiful like her.


	2. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Hope you like it.

**A week has passed**

     -Cheryl we need to find someone to replace her! – Veronica was starting to get pissed off because they were trying to find someone for the Vixens for an half of hour.

     -I know Ronnie, but what do you want me to do? It´s not my fault that Sophie decided to exchange school, leaving us a week before the competition! – Cheryl turned to her gesturing her arms in frustration for not knowing what to do.

     -What if we do a tryout? – Betty suggested making the girls turning their attention towards her – We only need to be very demanding and choose the best, there are a lot of girls in this school who would love to give it a try.

     -Tryout? One week before the competition? I don´t care if they would love to be part of the team, we need girls that are going to give everything for the team. – Cheryl stated.

     -I know, but what options do you have? – Betty just looked at Cher waiting for an answer. There was a moment of silence. Cheryl didn´t have many options at this point, she has to risk everything.

     -Fine! There will be one day for the tryouts! Tomorrow! I hope we find someone! You are responsible for spreading the message, go! – said Cheryl returning to the other girls while Veronica and Betty exit the gym.

 

It was almost time to return home and the corridors were full of students, but they always found a way to open their way to the Serpents.

     -Funny. It's the first time in my life that I have not gotten traffic in school corridors. – Sweet Pea joked making his friends laugh, but they were stopped by Veronica and Betty.

     -Hey guys! – greeted Veronica and Betty giving a friendly smile.

     - Well… your free pass didn’t last that long. – Jug whispered to Sweet who just rolled his eyes.

     -Hello… - said Toni and the rest of the group waved. They were caught by surprise.

     -You already know Betty, I´m Veronica Lodge. – she smile and the group stared at them.

     -I´m Toni, this is Fangs, Sweet Pea and you already know Jug. – she pointed at each one.

     -Pleasure in meeting you. We belong to the Vixens and we are here to tell you guys that we are looking for a new female member. – They all looked to Toni.

     -What? – Toni looked to her friends with a “Seriously!?” look.

     -Continuing, the tryouts are tomorrow and only tomorrow. We need the best so there is going to be one chance only. – them Veronica looked at Toni – If you are interested or know any girl interested just show up tomorrow at the gym, at the end of the day with sport clothes and you will be fine.

     -Don´t worry! Toni here will be happy to participate in the tryouts! – Sweet Pea announced behind Toni putting one hand on each shoulder making her look at him not happy at all.

     -Look Toni, you are not forced to participate but give it a thought. Do you like to dance? – Veronica smiled and tried to convince her.

     -Ohhh! Toni is a good dan…… OUCH! – Fangs couldn´t finish his sentence, getting elbowed in the ribs and receiving a serious look from Toni. Veronica and Betty only looked at each other and let out a little laugh.

     -Anyway, give it a thought. You can bring your friends to give you support if you feel more comfortable. I hope seeing you tomorrow. Until them. – Veronica and Betty smiled and they were off.

Once the group was left alone Toni looked to the boys and crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised.

     -What? Why don´t you say yes? – Fangs confronted her crossing his arms.

     -Why should I do that? They are our rivals, why should I help them? – Toni looked more serious and defensive.

     -They are not all the same. For example, look at Betty, she is dating me a Southsider. – Jug put an arm in her shoulder trying to bring her to reality.

     -Okay, your girlfriend, wow. Do you know anyone else? – Toni was still not surprised.

     -Kevin Keller. He always helped and never judge us. Ok, truth is there are not many Northsiders who have no prejudices about the Southsiders. Veronica seemed nice, not everyone come and talk to us with that confidence and you know that I am an antisocial kid, so for me to say this it must mean something. - Jug tried his best to convince her.  – And like Fangs were saying, you are a good dancer.

     -Yes, but nobody needs to know that! – she was still defensive but not that much anymore.

     -Why? It is just dancing, not that big of a deal and it doesn’t need to interfere with what you do outside school. It´s your live and if dancing is your passing, in wish form you would like to express it, you should go for it and give it a try. What do you have to lose? – and there it was, Jug just made checkmate.

     -Fine! I´ll give it a try. – Toni gave in and her friends yelled a "Yeah!"

     -So does that mean that we can go with you to watch and give you support? – asked Sweet Pea excited hopping for the answer to be a “Yes”.

     -Yeah why not, but why are you so excited? – Toni asked already knowing what the answer was.

     -To give you support of course and to watch the other girls! – Sweet Pea and the other guys laugh – They can´t beat you for sure! Also, I want to see if Veronica has moves.

     -I already knew that you were going to mention her! – Toni smiled and laugh a little.

     -What do you mean? – Sweet was surprised by her response.

     -The way you were looking at her! Everyone noticed! – Fangs said it with a laugh.

     -What can I do? She´s confident and hot! – Sweet numbered with his fingers.

 

**Next day**

Toni only had one class with Cheryl, almost every day and it was hard to stay focused. She was never a fan of Science but now she finds always a way to never miss class, but at the same time Toni tries her best to not show vulnerability. She knows that Cher likes to feel power and control but also does Toni and she will not give it to Cher like a little puppy. The red hair girl messes with her mind and she knows that, but doesn´t Cher know that Toni is about to change the game a bit.

 

     -So Tiny, are you ready to show them how it´s done? – asked Sweet Pea while they were at the lockers.

     -Yes I think… - Toni was nervous.

     -You don´t need to be nervous. It´s going to be fine. Why are you so nervous?

     -I don´t know. Probably I will be the only Southsider amongst Northsiders, not that they scare me, but I don´t know… - Toni didn´t look and Sweet Pea only at the inside of her locker removing her clothes for the tryout.

     -That´s true, but it´s not the first time that you will perform. We will be there to give you support. Just focus on your choreography and looking good. Everything will be just fine. – Sweets tried to calm her.

     -Are you ready? – asked Fangs while approaching them.

     -Ya. Let´s get this over with. – Toni closed her locker walking towards the girls locker room and her friends made their way to the bleachers were Jug was already waiting for them.

 

There was a big group of girls in on side of the gym waiting for their chance to perform. The tryouts had already started and the Vixens were on the other side given their opinions about each performance. Cheryl, Veronica and Betty were in a table being the judges.

     -How many left? – asked Betty tired to the other girls.

     -According to the list, three! – answered Veronica.

They were about to call the next girl when Betty interrupted them.

     -Correction, four! – said Betty looking at the door and the other two girls, confused, changed their attention to the door.

There was Toni walking, looking at them, especially at Cheryl.

At this point Cheryl is speechless, seeing Toni in black mini shorts, grey sneakers and with a red t-shirt showing her perfect abs. At this view she clenched her hand in her pen feeling a tingly feeling in her stomach. Toni continued walking, giving a little wave to greet them and she sat at the bench. Only Veronica and Betty return the wave with a smile.

     -She made it! Wonderful! – said Veronica looking at Betty. – Hey Cher you okay?

     -You invited her? – Cher looked at Ronnie with a serious look.

     -Yeah! Why not? They should be treated equally and I heard that she can dance. – Ronnie winked at Cher who just look at her and didn´t respond.

The performances continued, Toni only stared and tried to catch the details on how the Vixens where judging so she didn´t make the same mistakes.

     -Next. Toni! – Betty called and the girl just walk to the middle of the gym waiting for the music that she choose to begin.

They were all waiting, Toni took a deep breath and the music started. Cheryl gasped as the girl began to dance to the sound of the music. Toni had chosen 50 Cent - Candy Shop (BigJerr Trap Remix), she knew that she could move but seeing Cher looking at her without knowing what to do was something that she could watch all day. She also knew that she could had chosen a “not so filthy” song but she couldn´t resist and wanted to show Cher that if she wanted to play this game of teasing that is going to be competition.

Toni hit every move, showed moves that the other girls didn´t used, shacked her hips synchronized perfectly with the music and never lost eye contact with the judges, always showing confidence like she was the boss at that moment.

Cher was lost for words, seeing the girl move like it was her purpose of live, what she was born to do. Seeing her hips move made her dizzy and her mouth dry, swallowing thickly when Toni turned her back, bending over and pulling herself back up again. Cher never felt so much feelings in her life. She had a crush on a girl years ago but not like this. Toni was starting to mess with her feelings, she was starting to feel vulnerable around her. Maintaining her confidence was not a hard task but it was starting to get very difficult to do so. The performance ended and everyone clapped amazed by her talent.

     -So what do you think? – Veronica asked Cher – Ahhhh! Cheryl wake up.

     -Yes… right…. I think that… ahhh… - Cher was trying to think with no success.

     -Are you alright? – Betty asked surprised to see Cher without words for the first time.

Veronica noticed what was going on and smirked.

     -What is going on is that Cheryl is interested in a certain Serpent.

Cheryl looked at her starting to blush.

     -Nonsense. I´m not interest in anyone…

     -Right…! Then why are you blushing? – Veronica only smirked and made her best not to laugh.

     -It´s just really hot in here. – Cheryl tried to justify with a poor lie.

     -It must only be hot for you, because the gym is not hot. – Betty replayed playing with her.

     - If I feel hot it's because the environment is hot. – Cheryl tried to defend herself at all cost but without success.

     -Or maybe it´s not the environment but a certain person… - Veronica and Betty giggled and Cher rolled her eyes.

     -Well, back to work. In my opinion I think there is a clear winner. – Betty announced to the other two.

     -And what that person may be? – Cheryl asked curious and nervous at the same time.

     -Toni. – responded V smiling. – So you all agree?

Cheryl was about to protest but Veronica cut her off by calling the others girls.

     -Everyone we are going to announce the winner. – everyone stood there anxious for the announcement except Toni who was relaxed – And the winner is… Toni Topaz! Come here girl!

 

Everyone clapped at the new winner. The boys started to yell “YEAHHH!!” making Toni laugh. She walked to the table waiting for instructions.

     -Everyone is dismissed. Thank you for participate. – said Betty to the rest of the other girls and the three girls turned their attention to Toni.

     -Congratulations Toni! See, you nailed it.

     -Thanks Veronica. – Toni smiled - What now?

     - Show up for practice tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. I will give you the uniform when you arrive. – informed Veronica – Girls do you want to add anything? – turning to the other two.

Toni looked to Betty and then Cheryl and she swears she saw her catch her breath slightly.

 

Cheryl wasn’t listening at what they were saying, she was just too focused in the girl in front of her. She analysed every inch of her body stopping at her abs. They were toned and a few drops of sweat just runned down from them. Her mouth went drier than before but tried to remain as calm as possible, but them she stopped her thoughts when she didn’t heard the other girls anymore, snapping back to reality only to see Toni looking at her with a smirk in her perfect lips.

     -See anything that you like?

Cheryl cleared her throat and composed herself in the chair.

     -Just show up tomorrow on time. I don´t want lack of punctuality. – Cheryl tried to act as normal as possible. Toni only chuckled at her response.

     -Don´t worry. I wouldn´t dare to miss one of your classes.

And with that Toni winked at her, turned around walking towards the exit.

 

Betty and Veronica giggled making Cher look at them.

     -What?

     -Oh my god you are so red! – Betty couldn´t stop laughing.

     -She is going to be the end of you. – Ronnie said tapping on the girl´s arm giggling hard making Cher rolling eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come to the end of the second chapter.  
> I hope you're enjoying.
> 
> Have a nice day! =)


	3. The Beginning of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Here goes one more chapter.  
> I apologize if there are any grammatical or writing errors. I will be updating and correcting.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Love! A simple word with complex meaning, a good feeling and hard to maintain. This complex feeling, when caught up for the right soul, it will drive you crazy. You will care for that person beyond everything considered rational and give everything, possible and impossible, even if it destroys you, because you know that that person will always be there and will do the same thing for you. There are billions of people walking on this Earth but only one will complete you entirely. Some are lucky enough to meet their soulmate, some don't believe in soulmates or in love at first sight like Cheryl and Toni, but little do they know that the cupid just hit them and that they are falling fast for each other. At this point they are starting to scratch the surface but they have a lot to swim for. Confused by this new feeling, driven mostly by attraction right now, love is not a feeling that our characters are accustomed to possess.

We have two sides of the spectrum. In one hand the rich girl, Cheryl Blossom, who by the eyes of society always had everything that she wanted and the one that everyone fears by her harsh attitude. On the other hand, the poor and marginalized girl, Toni Topaz, the one who joined The Southside Serpents, a gang maintained by drug money, knowed by their violent behaviour and family spirit. Little do they know that they can complete each other.

 

**Next day**

Toni was not a morning person by nature but today she couldn´t sleep. She usually worked after school during night from 9 p.m. until 3 a.m. to wake up at 8 a.m. to go to school at 8.30 a.m. but today was different. Work sometimes can be a pain in the ass and she just had a nasty fight last night, leaving her with some bruises in her face, neck and torso. She was not in the mood to talk and couldn't sleep so she grabbed her stuff, left a message for the boys and drove to school alone arriving one hour early. No one was in school but the doors were already opened, so she just went straight to gym. Changed into some sneakers, grey loose shorts and a black ACDC t-shirt, once in the gym she putted some songs on the sound column and started to run a few laps, then working some muscle.

 

     -We could try to adjust the formation in a way that it could be… What is this noise? – Veronica was talking to Cheryl when they eared music once they entered the gym.

     -Music… I am confused. I think it´s from the workout room. – Cheryl tried to follow the sound entering in the room and they stood there without doing or saying anything.

Toni with her back turned to them without her t-shirt, only in shorts and top, making pull ups at the sound of The Score – Glory.

Veronica was feeling amused at this image but Cheryl just froze, seeing the girl doing pull ups like it was nothing.

 

"This is not another story this is not another drill  
I refuse to be another number now  
Never staying down this is something real  
I'm a name that you'll remember  
I am more than just a thrill  
I am gonna be the greatest ever now  
Watch out I'm a force that you will fear"

Her toned muscles, moving at each rep, some scars in her back due to fights and seeing a few drops of sweat running down her back made Cheryl froze even more teleporting to her thoughts.

The urge of just wanting to grab Toni by her waist, pushing her against the wall and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. The urge to feel every inch of her body against her, letting Toni do everything that she wanted to her. For the first time in her life Cher was thinking in submit to someone, but didn´t admitted that. Since she met Toni it was like any effort to keep her walls high up was just effort in vain. She didn´t know why and how but she fells out of controller as days pass, everything was happening so fast. School just started almost two weeks ago and she was thinking about this girl all the time and being a mess in her presence.

 

**“Focus Cheryl! Stop with this thoughts! Pull yourself together…”** – thought Cher to herself but effort down the drain.

 

"I'll be more than just a fable

I'll be written in the stars

I will never be too afraid to bleed

Giving up on me even when it's hard

Oh, I started as an ember who was never carelessly

Now I'm raging like a fire burning up through everything I see"

Toni stopped and fell on her feet tired, bending down with her hands on her knees trying to catch some air. Now Cheryl focus was on the pink hair girl round ass. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed thickly thinking about what she could done to that master piece. Toni pulled herself back up and grabbed her bottle of water starting to drink.

Ronnie looked at Cher and smirked seeing her friend without words. With her thumb she teased cleaning one side of Cheryl mouth making the girl look at her, receiving a light slap in the arm.

     -I hope that after this you’re able to train with us! – Cher said out loud making Toni almost choke in her water. She turned to them pausing the music.

     -Jesus you scared me! Are you trying to kill me? – Toni protested.

     -I thought that you were in a gang and that you weren´t scared easily. – Cher said crossing her arms trying to maintain her confidence.

     -I am but I am human.

     -What happen to you? – asked Cher only seeing the bruises now.

     -Gang stuff. Nothing to worry about.

There was a few seconds of silence and Toni swears that she just catched Cheryl checking her out.

     -What can I do for you? – Toni smirked and drank a bit more of water letting some escape her lips that just ran down her body. Ronnie was doing her best not to smile feeling like she was the third wheel.

     -Like I said, I hope that after this you´re able to train with us! – Cher was trying her best to only look Toni in the eyes.

     -Don´t worry Red, I am capable for that and much more! – Toni could only smirk enjoying this feel of control.

Starting to blush at the thought that just ran her mind, Cheryl turns around and exits the room calling the Vixens to begin practice. Veronica looks at Toni with a smile.

     -Your uniform is in the bench just outside this door. Go get changed and join us. – Ronnie instructed Toni and was about to leave when she turned around and asked – What is going on between you two?

     -Nothing. Why? – Toni was putting her t-shirt back on.

     -You tease each other a lot especially you.

     -Why you telling me this? Is there something that I should know? – Toni approached her.

     -Just curious. – Ronnie smiles – And that is something that you need to figure out for yourself. – she winks and leaves Toni alone in the room.

 

The day passed and was time for the last class of the day, Science. It was a long day, boring and without seeing Cher after practice.

     -Do you guys have something planned for after school? Do you want to grab a couple of drinks? – asked Fangs to the group.

     -Sorry, I can´t. Working tonight. – Toni informed without looking away from her phone.

     -Really? After what happened last night they don´t give you a day off? – Sweet asks disappointed.

     -They don´t care about that. They need me tonight and what happened last night was nothing. The guy was drunk but I put him in his place.  – Toni turned her attention to her friends.

     -We saw! So badass. The guy messed with the wrong person. – said Jug with a chuckle giving Toni a high five.

They started to walk towards class when Sweet Pea asked.

     -So tell us. How was the first day of practice?

     -It was… ok.

     -Ok? – Fangs raised an eyebrow.

     -Yeah… it was fine… - Toni stops slowly when she sees Cheryl talking to Betty entering the class. The guys also stop and look at Toni and then Cheryl.

     -Oh my god. You like her. – said Sweet Pea looking at Toni with a smile.

     -No, I don´t… - she was so distract by the other girl.

     -Toni admit that you like her! Who are you trying to fool? – Fangs hit her in the arm playfully. Toni looked at them.

     -Yeah… whatever. – she started to walk – I have to find a way to talk to her.

     -And you say that you don´t like her. – protested Sweet and Toni rolled her eyes.

 

The class was taking forever and Mr. Smith was just talking about god knows what.

     -Alright, since the class is almost over I will give you a homework. You will work in duos about continental plates. I want a complete job, with definitions, examples and technical terms.

You have two weeks to deliver it and I'll tell you who your partner is. - the professor started to pair everyone and then reached our characters.

     -Veronica and Sweet Pea, Betty and Jughead, Kevin and Fangs, Cheryl and Toni …

The professor continued, Toni and Cheryl felt an electric feeling at knowing that they were going to work together.

**“Me and Toni! You got to be kidding me! What are you going to do Cher? This can´t be happening…”**

**“WTF!!! What I´m supposed to do? What I´m going to say? Why are you so nervous T? Breath… remain calm…”**

They thought to themselves and were interrupted by the professor for more instructions.

     -Now you can pair with your partner to discuss your work.

Everyone paired and Cheryl took a deep breath and turned around in the chair facing the other girl. She didn´t know what to say, she was starting to feel nervous.

     -So… how are we going to do this? – Toni started to avoid awkward silence.

     -We can meet after school, it´s when we have more time. – Cheryl suggested.

     -I can´t, I work at night. – Cher only looked at her – Hey, what can I do? I need money to pay the trailer, food and fuel, but I can try from 7 p.m. until 8:30 p.m. We only need a place.

Cheryl thought for a moment and came with an idea.

     -I´m free at that time. There’s the public library that only closes at 9 p.m. we can work there.

     -Works for me. When do we start? – asked Toni curious to know what the other girl was about to say.

     -Tonight. I want to end this work the quick as possible. – she started to pack her things.

     -Already trying to get rid of me? – Toni couldn't help it but flirt and tease the other girl without knowing why she does it. Cher didn´t looked at her, she wanted to stay away from her because she didn´t liked to feel vulnerable but she also wanted her close, much closer.

     -I just like to get the work done so I don´t forget about them. – she tried to justify as normal as possible.

     -And what happens if for some reason… - Toni leans closer putting her forearms in the table, brushing them a little with Cheryl arms, making eye contact with her – you can´t get your work done at the speed you want?

     -And why would that happen? – it´s becoming hard to breath.

     -You can get distracted. – and with that Toni looks at Cheryl lips and then back at her eyes, she blushes a little.

The girl is silent without knowing what to say, but when she is about to say something the bell rings.

     -See you tonight T.T, don´t be late.

With that Cheryl grabs her stuff and it´s out of class. Toni just stays there looking at the door just thinking about the nickname that Cher gave her.

     -So you say you don´t like her. – Jug starts and Toni only looks at him.

Maybe they're right but she will not admit, too much pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will come next?  
> Things are starting to develop in terms of relationship and the past being uncovered gradually.
> 
> Have a nice day! =)


	4. Sometimes it´s Hard to Escape the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I had some family issues that I needed to care of, but here is another chapter for you to enjoy.  
> Things are getting interesting and warm.  
> I apologize if there are any grammatical or writing errors. I will be updating and correcting.
> 
> Hope you like it! =)

Life in the South runs fast, it´s dangerous, you need to always watch your back and that was something that Toni was used to. She grew up in this environment so it was strange for her how it was so much safe in the North. Of course that this town was knowed for having serial killers, psychopaths and maniacs but it was much calmer in the North. There were no gangs, streets fights, drugs and guns, something that the Northsiders were not used to.

It was already dark and Toni was driving towards the library in the North. It was a peaceful night and she enjoyed driving her bike at night, it comforted her, peaceful and fresh. She arrived at the parking lot of the library and came across Cheryl’s car.

**“Convertible and red! Of course!”** – Toni thought and smiled making her way inside the library.

    -Good evening! How can I help you? – the receptionist asked looking at Toni with a judging look.

    -Hi! I am were looking for Cheryl Blossom. Do you know in which section she is? – Toni knew that everyone knew the girl and ignored the look in the woman’s eyes.

    -Yes! First floor then your left. – the woman instructed looking from above her glasses that rested at the end of her nose.

    -Thanks!

She followed the instructions and came across of a focused red head girl. She was sitting in a table, in the corner of the library with her face and torso illuminated by the light of the lamp. Her books were closed at the top of the table looking through her phone. She was so focused that she didn´t notice the other girl approaching her.

    -I hope that I´m not too late. – Toni started making Cher jump in her seat a little bit.

    -You scared me! Well… ten minutes late I hope you have a good excuse? – Cheryl said in a funny voice. She was relaxed and Toni didn´t saw it coming from her. Cheryl was so strict with the time that this was new.

    -I had to grab some stuff at my place for later. – Cheryl made curious look – For work!

Cheryl felt intrigued by this girl, she was so busy but she seemed so calm like she had all the time in the world. Cher presumed that Toni usually wakes up early so she can be on time for school and after school she has to work to pay the bills. Cher wants to know so much about this girl, she is curious.

    - It is justified. Let's start? – Cheryl gives her a smile and Toni feels more comfortable around this girl as time passes. Toni knows that Cheryl has this facade of being a cold bitch but for some reason something tells Toni that it´s not true the “show” that Cheryl demonstrates.

The work begins, both focus doing their best to help each other. It´s a game of emotional and rational, everything is on the tracks until one of them touches the other arm or leans closer to explain the problem on the paper and the focus goes down the drain. The electricity when arms touch or when the perfume is inhaled is like a bomb of emotions dropped at their feet. They are both affected by this but while Toni is more comfortable with this feeling, for Cheryl everything is new. The proximity, the exchange of glances, the bite on the lip, the conversation shared, the weak knees, the flirting and the sexual tension, from the fast heartbeat to the sweaty palms and irregular breathing it´s all new. Every second spend with Toni throws her off her game and out of place, acting dumb sometimes and with weak reasoning, but the work flows.

Cheryl may have all this feelings but she can maintain her confidence most of the times and her harsh personality with high walls around her heart. Everything is fine until Cheryl receives a message.

    -Hey you ok? – Toni notices that the girl suddenly becomes a bit nervous.

    -Yes! Everything is ok! Let´s continue. – she returns to work not wanting to talk about what just happened.

A few minutes flew by and she receives another message and after that a call that she ignores.

    -You are not going to answer it? – Toni said pointing to Cheryl phone with a confused look.

    -It´s not important… - Cheryl tries to ignore the phone without taking her eyes from her laptop.

With that Toni notices that Cheryl is even more nervous and not focused at all in the work, she sees panic, discomfort, terror in her eyes and she feels bad for the girl. Toni thinks in what to do and feels that she needs to comfort her, talk to her and with that she puts her hand on top of the laptop and slowly closes it.

    -Cheryl what´s going on? – Toni is starting to be worried.

    -Like I said, it´s not important… - she tries to open again the laptop but she is stop by Toni’s hand. Cheryl froze just by feeling her hand on Toni´s.

    -If it was not important it wouldn´t make you this nervous and terrified. I know that I´m not a close friend to you, that you can talk to about everything, but I´m a good listener and adviser. If you feel like it, you can talk to me about whatever you want. I would be more than happy to get to know you and to help you.

Cheryl felt her heart jumping out of her chest just by having Toni so close to her like this, it was messing if her mind, but at the same time Cheryl, for some reason, felt safe around her, like everything was easy and simple, a feeling that she never felt before, a safe haven.

    -It´s my ex… he is persistent… - Cheryl says looking at Toni with a worried look - I broke up with him last year. After the breakup he moved away but a few months later he began trying to contact me but I refused. A never saw him again since the breakup and it is being suffocating knowing that he can return… - a tear left her eye, she was hard trying not to cry with every memory coming to her mind again.

Toni with her hand cleared the falling tear, making Cheryl close her eyes and take a deep breath.

    -If you don´t feel comfortable you don´t have to… - Toni started trying not to push the other but was interrupted.

    -It´s ok. – Cheryl let out a breath and gave a small smile – He was possessive and jealous… it was making me feel like I was nothing. He is handsome and foolish of me to have fallen for his charms, nice and a gentleman who turned a cold possessive man. – she couldn´t hold her tears anymore.

For the first time Toni saw the vulnerable side of Cheryl, the pain that she was caring inside her, this gigantic bomb that could explode at any moment.

    -My mother liked him, she thought that he was right for me not caring about the way he treated me. I was just a girl that he fooled and the one he used in whatever way he wanted and wished…

Toni felt bad for her, knowing that no one in her life have loved her, it was sad. Sure Toni didn´t had a healthy relationship with her family, she had her friends who always were there, but seeing Cher like this broke her heart.

    -He can´t return! If he returns he will end what he didn´t finish… and I can´t… - tears just felt from her eyes like they were in there for to long.

    -What he will finish Cheryl? – Toni was scared to know the answer.

    -When I broke up with him… he got mad, really mad and… started to beat me. He left me on the floor bleeding… and went to answer the door. Neighbours were complaining about the noise and worried because both of us were yelling. That moment I found the strength somewhere in me and escaped… after that I never saw him again…

Toni was shocked, completely lost for words. She was not expecting this part of the story to be so dark. Seeing Cheryl so sad broke her heart even more, she has to say something and she grabs Cheryl hands whipping the girl´s tears with her free hand.

    -Cheryl, thank you for telling me this. Look I want you to know that your mother and your ex are wrong and don´t know the amazing person that they lost. You have this energy in you that nobody else has, this strength to live and this strong personality that I admire. Probably you don´t see yet but I want you to know that you are _sensational_. You are this girl that has to deal with a lot of stuff and maintain her head up high to live another day. What other people say about you it´s not true and I knew it since day one. Hard to believe but it´s true and whoever you mother and your ex are they better stay away or I will teach them a lesson. I promise you Cheryl, that I will not let no one hurt you! – Toni was so convicted in her words, said them without excitation and Cheryl just felt this safe place grew safer, the admiration for this girl growing a lot more. Cheryl didn´t know what to say.

    -What… did I said something tha… - Toni was cut by a hug from the other girl. This caught her by surprise but she return the hug back, hugging Cheryl a bit more tightly.

    -Thank you…

Another thing that caught by surprise, earing Cheryl whispering in her ear those words, who just send a goosebumps up and down her spine making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. They lost track of the time, hugging for too long so Toni cleared her throat making them separate slowly, looking at each other.

    -You know what… are you in a mood for a milkshake? – Toni proposed with a smile.

    -Yes, I would love that.

They grabbed their stuff and made their way to Pop´s that was in the other side of the street. Once their were there they ordered their milkshakes and sat on the couches. There was this short awkward silence until Pop arrived with their milkshakes.

    -A chocolate for you and a Cherry milkshake for you. Enjoy! – he smiled and left them alone again. A minute goes by and Toni tries to start a conversion.

    -This is good!

    -It´s ok you can talk, you don´t need to be afraid. – Cheryl chuckled.

    -I´m not afraid. I´m in a gang. – Toni tries to be tough showing off the muscle in her arm making Cheryl giggle.

    -What about you? What is your story? – Cheryl was curious to know.

    -My story is long just like yours.

    -Of course. Talk a bit about yourself… I would like… to know you. – Cheryl was so nervous that it was hard to put the words together and Toni was surprised, Cheryl really wanted to know her.

    -Well… I’ve been a Serpent since I can remember. It´s a dangerous gang but they are the ones that never left me… I had to fight for my independence and I live in a trailer all by myself, so I have to work so I can pay the bills. It´s not easy but I´m used to it.

    -What about your parents?

    -They… passed away when I was seven… after that I moved to my uncle’s trailer but when I was fifteen he kicked me out. Since them I live on my own.

    -I´m sorry Toni… - Cheryl felt bad for asking about her parents.

    -It´s ok, it´s not your fault. – Toni gave her a little smile – What about your parents?

    -My parents… they are… psychopaths. My father killed my twin brother… and my mother made my life into a nightmare. She liked my ex, Nick it´s his name, because he was rich, handsome and a man. – Toni only looked not knowing what to say about that new information – My mother always tried to supress my feelings that she used to call them, deviants, only because the fact that… I …don´t feel attracted to men only to… women.

There was silence, Cheryl was paralyzed about the information that she just revealed for the first time to someone and Toni was trying to process all the information.

    -I shouldn´t… - Cheryl began only to be interrupted by Toni.

    -It´s alright, I understand you. You don´t have to hide the fact that you like women, I´m just in shook about your parents…

    -Thanks… - Cheryl starts to blush a little. It´s the first time someone didn´t judge her about her sexuality apart from J.J. – It´s getting late and you have to go to work…

    -Yes… right, I´ve lost track of the time… - Toni wanted to tell Cheryl that she was amazing but she didn´t get the chance to do that.

They got up when Cheryl was about to pay when Toni gave Pop the money to pay.

    -I´ve got it. – Toni looked to Cheryl and winking at her making her blush a bit without knowing what to say. They´ve walked to their vehicles in silence.

 

    -So… I guess I see you tomorrow? – Toni asked leaning against the door of Cheryl car not letting her get inside.

    -I hope so… - Cheryl was feeling dumb not knowing what to do around Toni.

    -Here! Let me give you my number. Feel free to call whenever you need. – she gave Cheryl her number and winked at her – And thanks for the evening… and for trusting in me.

    -Thank you, about everything... I had a great time.

With that Toni stood up being way to close to the other girl, so she leaned in placing a kiss on Cheryl cheek.

    -See you around. – Toni smirked getting on her bike and went to South making Cheryl blush about the kiss.

 

**“You are so in trouble Cher!”** – Cheryl thought to herself feeling the stupid butterflies everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?  
> Next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Have a nice day! =)


	5. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up for this chapter! Things are starting to get interesting.  
> Enjoy! ;)

Full and soft lips pressed against hers dominating her at all, expert hands up and down her body always making their way to her ass, moans escaping her lips and when she opens her eyes after breaking the kiss locks eyes with a gorgeous girl with pink hair, Toni… The away the girl looked at Cheryl, eyes full lust, made her weak in the knees. Toni´s right hand slides from her neck to Cheryl´s boob squeezing lightly, continuing her away further down scratching lightly the stomach stopping at the top of the red underwear with a smirk on her lips.

    -Toni… stop teasin…

Cheryl couldn´t finish when a hand just passed throw the panties and cupped her pussy starting with slow circles in Cheryl´s clit. Moans escaped Cheryl´s mouth every time Toni flicked her clit making her dizzier and breathless. Suddenly Cheryl feels Toni´s body weight again on top of her without stopping torturing her pussy and wraps her legs around Toni´s waist scratching her back knowing that they would be marked by the morning. Just by doing that she's ears Toni moaning with pleasure so she just digs her nails in the girl's back again.

    -You are so fucking wet. Is this all for me? – Toni whispers in Cheryl's ear biting the earlobe.

    -Fuck… all for you… I… just stop teasing… Fuck… - it was really hard for Cheryl to think at this point, her mind is in the clouds.

Toni moved her head from Cheryl´s neck to be facing her.

    -Is this what you want? – with a huge smirk on her lips she slips two fingers inside Cheryl and curls them hitting the spot.

Cheryl caught by surprise let out a loud moan closing her eyes shut nodding in confirmation enable to talk.

    -Look at me babygirl! – Toni commanded starting to pump her fingers slowly inside Cheryl.

The girl obliged grabbing Toni´s neck pulling her down for a steamy kiss trying to fight for dominance but in Toni´s hands Cheryl was a mess. Toni broke the kiss pulling Cheryl's bottom lip making her moan in pleasure, increasing the rhythm of her fingers , she started kissing Cheryl's neck, moving to her breast sucking her nipples with a light nibble making her way down her stomach, tracing a path with her tongue, ending kissing the inner thighs. Locking eyes Toni licks Cheryl´s pussy from the back to the front collection all the fluids. Cheryl shots her head back letting out a moan grabbing the sheets with one hand and the other flew to Toni´s hair. She was in an overdose of feelings when Toni started sucking her clit penetrating her with two fingers. She never felt something so good in her life but when she looks at Toni she sees a silhouette of a man at the end of the bed behind Toni.

    -Nick!?

When she was about to warn Toni the man pointed her a gun and just shot, everything was dark.

 

    -AHHHHHHHH!!! – Cheryl screams while wakening from the dream/nightmare.

She was sweating everywhere, breathing hard and red everywhere. She looked everywhere and no sigh of Nick or Toni and then she felt weird “down there” so she just pulled down her pants and realized that she was soaking wet.

**“Oh my god! What is happening with me? Now you dream with her and him…”** – Cheryl thought while trying to catch her breath, them looked to the clock and was only 2:40 a.m.

 

She arrived at Thistlehouse almost at 9 p.m. and she just was so tired that she just slipped into some fancy red pyjamas falling asleep right away. After everything that just happed she was so exhausted but now it was even harder to sleep. She didn´t know what to do, she wanted to call Toni but after that dream she doesn´t know if she has the courage. Cheryl thinks for about ten minutes and doesn´t resist.

 

_From: Unknown (2:50 a.m.)_

_Are you up? It´s Cheryl…_

 

She waits then her phone rings and she looks quickly opening the message.

 

_From: T.T. (3:05 a.m.)_

_Well hello! What I do the pleasure of this message at this time of the morning? ;)_

 

**“Oh no Toni, don´t do this to me! Not right now.”** – Cheryl started to blush knowing that the girl was messing with her.

 

_From: Bombshell (3:06 a.m.)_

_For no reason you pervert! Just couldn´t sleep._

_From: T.T. (3:08 a.m.)_

_I´m not the one sending messages at 3 a.m. asking if the person is up, so maybe I´m not the pervert. ;) kidding with you but I feel honoured for you reaching for me at this situation! ;)_

_From: Bombshell (3:09 a.m.)_

_Don´t be a smart ass with me. If it bothers you I don´t send you anymore._

_From: T.T. (3:13 a.m.)_

_I´m just kidding and like talking to you. So… what´s going on?_

_From: Bombshell (3:15 a.m.)_

_Just can´t sleep, nightmares._

 

**“Please don´t ask! Please!”** – memories from the dream, the image of Toni and the terrifying Nick were making her nervous.

 

_From: T.T. (3:30 a.m.)_

_I know that this may sound a bit strange but do you want to go for a walk?_

 

**“Oh no away! But you want it Cher! No you can´t, it´s too risky! God but it´s an opportunity to be alone with her! NO NO NO after that dream… good lord… NO stop you won´t be able to control yourself. What if she is not in the same page and you humiliate yourself? But she teases… maybe is just for fun…”**

 

_From: Bombshell (3:35 a.m.)_

_Thanks but I´m not in the mood for it._

_From: T.T. (3:37 a.m.)_

_What are you in the mood for?_

 

**“To fuck you!!! To kiss you and grab you like it was the end of the world! For you to fuck me! Is that so hard!? Cher stop it!!!! Focus!”**

 

_From: Bombshell (3:41 a.m.)_

_I don´t know why but I´m in a mood for chocolate ice cream._

_From: T.T. (3:53 a.m.)_

_Those are good. Assault the fridge._

_From: Bombshell (3:54 a.m.)_

_I don´t have those kinds of foods in the fridge. I need to maintain my line._

_From: T.T. (4:15 a.m.)_

_Right… but tonight it´s different. Maybe you would like to check you front door! ;)_

 

Cheryl didn´t reply making her way don´t the stairs curious and nervous at the same time not knowing what was going on. Then she opened the front door to come across Toni with a smile on her face and a bag on her hands.

    -Toni what are you doing here?

    -I brought you something, I think you might like it. – she responded giving Cheryl the bag and winking making Cheryl blush a little.

    -Ice cream! I can´t believe you.

    -Well it´s real so… I just got out of work and knowing that you need something to cheer up I thought “Why not?” – Toni smiled and there was the butterflies again little does Cheryl know that Toni is just as nervous as her.

    -Thank you. – was only what Cheryl could say, it was the first time that someone cared about her going out of their way just to make her day worth it.

    -Anytime Bombshell! Well… I should probably get going. – Toni was about to leave when Cheryl stopped her.

    -Wait! It´s too late and almost morning. You can sleep here and can wake up little later because my house is closer to the school. Please stay and then you go by morning. – Cheryl proposed.

    -Thank you by the offer but it´s not necessary Cher.

    -Please it´s the least I can do. – Cheryl persisted making Toni think.

    -Ok. I accept it. – Toni gave her a smile.

**“What are you doing Toni? Are you crazy? Sleeping in the same room as Cheryl! Are you trying to kill yourself with a lot of feelings?”**

Cheryl allowed her inside the house closing the door behind them.

**“I am so in trouble…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter short, but it was worth it.  
> Next will be published soon.  
> I apologize if there are any grammatical or writing errors. I will be updating and correcting.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a nice day! =)


	6. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Things are heating up! ;)
> 
> Hope you like it!

A ray of light entered through the window making Toni slowly opening her eyes. It was going to be a sunny day and was exhausted and when she was about to move came across an ocean of red right in front of her. Looking a bit down she was hugging Cheryl by the waist.

**“Oh Lord Sweet Baby Jesus! She is so angelic… Uao! So peaceful… No!!! This is too much you need to get out of here! Don´t wake her up, careful…”** Toni made her best not to wake the girl up. She may had had some alcohol in the system last night but she remembers everything that happened. She got out of work, went to buy ice cream to bring Cheryl and ended spending the night at Thistlehouse. It was a bit awkward at the begging because none of them were comfortable in each other presence, so Toni proposed seeing a movie and Cheryl agreed knowing that she needed to distract herself from the fact that Toni was right there with her. After a few minutes into the movie they ended up falling asleep.

As Toni was getting up slowly and grabbing her stuff Cheryl waked up.

     -Morning. – Toni said looking at her.

     -Already leaving? – Cheryl began to open her eyes and sat on the bed looking at Toni that was standing close to the door with her backpack in her hands.

     -I… I didn’t… I couldn´t sleep anymore. – Toni didn´t know exactly what to say and Cheryl chuckled.

     -It´s okay Toni, you don´t need to justify. – Cheryl smiled closing her eyes making her away out of bed.

     -Did you sleep well? – Toni asked swallowing hard and Cheryl noticed this wave of nervousness from Toni.

     -It was okay... Funny! – Cher just looked at Toni with a smile.

     -What´s funny?

     -Funny that you are this girl full of confidence and that doesn’t care about others opinions, just do what pleases her but now… I don´t know, you seem nervous. – Cheryl was trying to turn the tables but it was not easy.

     -Yes, I am all of that, but sometimes you have weakness so… - Toni was talking making her away towards the bedroom door about to open it, when a pale hand pushed the door, closing it again.

     -Weakness uhm? What that might be at this right moment? – Cheryl was beginning to feel the power grow just by seeing Toni out of place.

Toni took a deep breath and placed the backpack in front of her crotch area. Seeing Cheryl this close to her without makeup, in her pyjamas that showed every curve of her body, specially her butt and tits was driving her crazy. She had to do something and fast so she looked at Cheryl and the girl was looking at her with a playful smile so Toni was about to take manners by her own hands, so she grabbed Cheryl by her waist with one hand pulling her a little closer. Just by doing this Cheryl gasped at the action, caught by surprise losing her composer. Toni looked at her with a serious but at the same a sexy look leaning closer so she cloud whisper in her ear with a raspy voice.

     -A girl needs to have her secrets and if you want to know them… well you will have to find them out! – Toni took her hand out from Cheryl waist and grabbed the door handle opening the door again – See you at school Bombshell. – Toni winked and left the room leaving Cheryl lost for words with her confidence lost somewhere.

Once Toni reached her bike and was sitting on it, putting her helmet on and the backpack on her back, she grabbed her crotch area with one hand letting out a low grunt of despair.

**“Come on buddy calm the fuck down! What the fuck T!? Compose yourself! You barely know her and she is a Northsider!”**

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself and started the engine driving towards school. When she arrived she saw the boys in their bikes in the parking lot, so she parked next to them.

     -Look who she is! Where have you been? – asked Sweet Pea.

     -Working. – Toni was removing her helmet and let took a deep breath.

     -You are a bad liar sometimes. We saw you leaving work at 3 a.m. and you didn´t spend the night in the trailer. Where were you all night? – Fangs raised an eyebrow curious and Toni signed.

     -Long story guys… - Toni couldn´t finish the sentence.

     -So start from the beginning! – said Sweet Pea with a smirk making Fangs and Jug chuckle.

     -After school I went to the library to work with Cheryl in the Science project. She received a few not friendly messages and we went to Pop´s to relax. Then I went to work and when I finished she send me some messages. We talked a little bit and I did her a favour and to be nice she said I could sleep in her house. I woke up and now I'm here.

     -A favour? Sleeping in her house? – Jugs asked curious.

     -Yes. Look she is dealing with some stuff so I helped her. That´s all so don´t start creating fantasies in your heads. – Toni said pointing at each one of them.

 

They continued talking until they heard a car approaching passing them, so they looked.

     -The Queen Bee arrived! – announced Jug to their friends looking at Toni who gave him a serious look.

     -“They see me rollin, they hatin.” – sang Sweet Pea and Fangs joined him by dancing.

Cheryl parked a bit apart from them, she was with Veronica and Betty. Usually Cheryl drived them to school. When the girls stepped out of the car Jug, Sweet and Toni´s jaw just felt from their mouths, Fangs just looked at them and laughed. The girls were in their Vixen uniform but this was different, the same top but this time with a small skirt. The girls made their way towards them. After what Toni did, after all the teasing, the dream and this morning Cheryl was ready to play the game. Toni was mesmerized by such view, this uniform was doing things to her, Cheryl was so gorgeous out of this world, so intelligent, so precious and Toni was falling hard. They had chemistry it was palpable but they were too proud and scared to admit. They were closer and Sweet Pea just removed Toni´s backpack from her left shoulder and placed it on her lap making her look at him.

     -Thank me later. – he whispered winking at her and as soon as she turned her head to look back at Cheryl she was already in front of her making Toni gasp at the view.

     -Good morning T.T. careful with your jaw you might have some problems later in life if you keep dropping it. – greeted Cheryl, placing one hand on her chin closing her mouth. While Betty made her way to Jug to kiss him good morning and Veronica walked over to the other guys. – Don´t forget that today is the competition.

     -You came all the way here just to say that? – Toni was doing everything that she could to not get distracted with Cheryl´s body.

     -Yes, I care with all the Vixens and that´s my job. – she was about to leave when she remembered – Oh and be on time!

     -Really? What happens if I am late? – Toni tried her best to play with the situation, she was still mounting her bike. Cheryl was all about keeping her reputation at all time, the parking lot was almost empty, but today she was about to create some scandalous so she just approached Toni and sat in one of her legs. Toni didn’t know what to do, so she just grabbed her backpack closer to her private part. Cheryl didn´t knew why the girl always did that but didn´t bother to ask, so she placed one hand behind Toni´s neck grabbing slightly her hair teasing a little. Toni started sweating because Cheryl just hit one of her sensitive spots and was about to take a deep breath when Cheryl leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

     -If for some reason you're late, even if it's only for a few minutes, I'll have to punish you. – Cheryl loved power and in this particular moment she was enjoying every second.

     -And what that punish might be? – Toni tried to sound confidante but having Cheryl basically on her lap, in that sexy Vixen uniform, pulling her hair and whispering in her ear it was almost impossible to do so. At this question Cheryl smirked.

     - A girl needs to have her secrets. – Cheryl repeated Toni´s words while facing Toni – See you at the competition! – Cheryl winked and got up walking away with Betty and Veronica making her hips swing a bit more on purpose.

Seeing Cheryl´s ass balancing like that made her mouth dry, swallowing hard.

     -So… what was that? – Fangs started amused by Toni´s face.

Toni needed a moment and as soon as she lost view of Cher she grabbed her bag with both hands letting out a low grunt again. Jug reached is backpack and handed Toni a bottle of water.

     -Here, drink! Cool down!

     -You like the Queen Bee, no correction, you are head over heels for her. – Sweet Pea said it with a smirk crossing his arms.

     -Shut up! – Toni was looking somewhere else trying to abstract.

     -And she likes you. – Fangs added smiling.

     -Shut the fuck up. She doesn’t like me, I´m a Serpent and she is this rich Northsider girl that has everyone at her feet, she can have anyone. – Toni looked at them with a serious look.

     -Whatever Toni. We have two eyes so open yours. – Jud added making the boys agreed with him.

     -Whatever let´s go.

 

**Meanwhile in the hallways**

     -Cher what was that? – Veronica was so curious.

     -Nothing.

     -Sure it wasn´t nothing. You were practically on Toni´s lap, being all close and teasing as much as possible the girl. – Betty was intrigued by Cheryl at this moment, she usually wasn´t like this.

     -And making a few heads turn in the parking lot. What is going on between you two? – Veronica wanted to know so badly.

     -I´m Cheryl Blossom and I don´t care what other people think, plus nothing is going on between us. She is always teasing and annoying me, so if that is the game that she wants to play, let´s play it. – Cheryl was always looking forward like she owned the place.

     -Right… something tells me that is more than that. – Veronica started with a playful smile.

     -Like what? – Cheryl looked at her.

     -Like you like her but don´t want to admit. – Betty finished smiling making Cheryl look at her.

     -Don´t try to fool us Cher, we see it. You are always looking at her and when she is around you, you became this girl who doesn´t know how to act. That or what just happened a few minutes ago. – Veronica made check mate and Cheryl couldn´t talk, the girls knew her a few years now it was hard to hide stuff from them. – Oh my god, you do really like her. Don´t worry your secret will be safe with us.

 

The day went on and it was time for the competition. Everyone was getting ready and it was almost time for the begging of the event.

     -Where is she? – Cheryl looked at everyone pissed, she didn´t liked delays.

     -I don´t know, we haven´t seen her all day. – Betty was starting to panic.

     -It´s about to start and she is nowhere to be foun… - Cheryl was about to end her sentence when Toni just entered the girls locker room – Where were you? The competition is about to start and you are not even ready!!!

     -Hey calm down! I´m not late and I still have five minutes! – Toni passed throw the girl making her way to her locker.

     -Where in five minutes will you be ready?

     -Oh don´t worry Bombshell, I can do a lot of things in five minutes. – Toni winked and there it was again the teasing.

Cheryl was about to defend herself when Toni removed her pants and replacing with her skirt and the t-shirt with the top, grabbing one hair tie putting her hair in a bun. It was the first time that she saw more of Toni´s body and good lord it was going to be the end of her.

     -Done! Don´t we need to support the Bulldogs ? – Toni asked passing throw Cheryl making her way to the field.

The game started and the Bulldogs were winning since the beginning of the game. The Vixens hit every move perfectly. The game ended and the Bulldogs won, everything was going perfectly until Cheryl froze and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Questions and opinions are always welcome.  
> I apologize if there are any grammatical or writing errors. I will be updating and correcting.
> 
> Have a nice day! =)


	7. I Will Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This chapter is a bit more serious but the story is beginning to take shape.  
> It took me a little longer writing this chapter but here it is.  
> Hope you like it!

Everything was silent and dark, nobody talked, chock and confused runned in their minds. Kevin was talking to Fangs, Jug and Sweet Pea in the parking lot of the hospital when Toni showed up.

    -How is she Tiny? – Sweet asked the girl with concern.

    -She is stable. She fainted and hit her head a bit hard on the ground. Right know she is unconscious but she is ok. – informed Toni with concern in her eyes.

    -She is going to be ok. – Jug tried to comfort her by giving her a hug.

    -And something happed also… - Fangs tried to be as calm as possible to not freak Toni out.

    -What happed? – Toni head shot up.

    -We went to Cheryl house with B and V finding something on the door step… this rose with this initials attached **“N.S.C.”**. – Kevin said giving Toni the rose confused with such object on Cheryl´s house.

Suddenly Toni had a feeling that something was wrong and she began thinking who this person might be, suspecting her ex, Nick but she didn´t knew his full name.

**“This rose. On her doorstep after the game and after she fainted. With just initials, probably on propose only for Cheryl to understand. I don´t like this one bit!”** – Toni was thinking to herself when Jug cut her off.

 

    -A penny for your thoughts.

All the boys were looking at her waiting for Toni to talk.

    -This feels wrong… I don´t like this. Appeared from nowhere after what happened tonight… with just initials, probably on purpose for only Cheryl to understand what they mean… - concerned was growing inside Toni.

    -What do you think it might be? – Fangs asked leaning against his bike.

    -I don´t know why but maybe her ex, Nick but I don´t know his full name, but N is one of the initials.

    -What you want us to do? We are here to back you up always. – Sweet Pea said ready to beat someone.

    -I can´t take the night off, my boss is an asshole… so until I finish work please stay with her. Something is wrong and I sense it. Stay with her until I came back. – asked Toni worried looking at her phone to know the hours - I have asked the doctor and informed the receptionist to letting us be around her and they let because she is only unconscious.

    -Don´t worry Tiny we will be here, nothing wrong will happen to her. – assure Sweet Pea calming Toni for a while.

    -I will go with you, Sweet Pea and Fangs will stay with Cheryl. – informed Jug starting the engine of his bike making Toni follow the rule doing the same thing.

    -I can stay too. – Kevin volunteered and Fang´s face lighted up a bit, it was the wrong time, with Cheryl in a hospital but having the opportunity to have his company made Fang´s heart warm.

Toni and Jug went straight ahead to Toni´s work place and the rest of the group made their way to the hospital room once at the door Sweet Pea broke the silence.

    -You two stay outside, if anything or anyone is suspicious warn me. I will be with her, no worries. – Sweet Pea ordered knowing that they needed to keep an eye everywhere – Don´t get distracted.

Fangs and Kevin agreed and sat on the chairs right next to the door, one on which side while Sweet Pea entered the room closing the door behind him. The room was only illuminated a little bit, enough to see but also not too bright that you needed to close your eyes. Approaching the bed and seeing Cheryl there with eyes closed and a little wire under her nose for oxygen made him think of how vulnerable the girl was. Toni didn´t talked a lot about her but she sees something in her, something that basically everyone else doesn´t see. He stood at the end of the bed looking at her lost in his thoughts.

**“So soft and calm, the opposite of what she is. What Toni sees in her? A rich Northsider that never cared about the South, always disgusted with the Serpents and now she is getting closer to one. What made her change her mind? I know that Toni likes her although she doesn´t admit, but does Cheryl like her also? Uhm… don´t know but get keep an eye on then, I don´t Toni to get hurt after everything she's been through.”**

Sweet Pea made his way to sofa on the corner of the room and sited knowing that it was going to be a long night without sleep. He knew that when Toni arrived that she is going to be here until Cheryl wakes up and he, Fangs and Jug were not going to leave the girl being.

 

**Meanwhile in the corridor**

    -Are you ok? – Fangs asked seeing the boy tired.

    -I´m ok, a bit tired but I will manage. – Kevin gave him a smile.

    -I don´t see you a lot in school. – Fangs tried to make conversation.

    -I say the same about you even though that we have a Science project to finish – Kevin joked making Fangs laugh quietly - I tend to spend most of my time with Veronica, Betty, Archie not so much right now, but ya…

    -Why not? – Fangs was curious, a guy so hot like Archie, not that the boy was his type but he wasn´t blind.

    -After Veronica broke up with him, got more distant and started to focus more on the football. He is a nice guy, has his ups and downs but he is a good friend.

    -Ok and you? Tell a bit about you? – Fangs was sometimes horrible at making conversation but he tried.

A bang at the end of the corridor made the boys turn their heads quickly only to see a nurse picking up a box with medicine that she dropped by accident. Facing each other again, not maintaining eye contact for too long, they were on guard so they need to be always checking the environments.

    -What do you want to know? – Kevin was caught a bit by surprise with that question.

    -Did you grow up here?

    -Yes, since I was born. Having a dad that is a sheriff didn´t gave me much options. Never had much opportunity to travel. What about you?

    -I was born and grew up out of state, moved to Riverdale when I was fifteen joining the Serpents at that age.

    -Don´t mind me asking, but why did you decided to join the Serpents?

    -My parents always had problems with money and never had a strong relationship with me, so at fifteen I ran away from home, came across Riverdale. At the time I didn´t had a place to stay and the Serpents gave me a chance so I took it. I don´t regret. Also don´t mind me asking, what about your mom? – they barely knew each other but it felt like have knowed each other for years.

    -My mother left when I was months old. The reason I don´t know why, my dad doesn´t talk about it, I suspect that she runned away with another man.

    -Life is hard… - Fangs didn´t knew what to say.

    -It is, but it is also her that teaches you the best and hard lessons. – Kevin gave him a closed mouth smile.

    -So philosophical at this time of the day. Amen to that. – Fangs raised his hands agreeing with the boy making Kevin chuckle at Fangs reaction.

 

The time passed slowly, there was nothing going on, no distractions only the sound of the clock ticking. Sweet Pea was on full alert, always checking the door, the window and Cheryl. He wanted to protect the girl at all costs because he knew that would break Toni´s heart if something wrong happened to her.

 

The sound of heels echoed in the hallways making the boys turning their attention from the sound was coming, only to come across Veronica.

    -Hello boys, how is she? I came as soon as I could!

    -She is stable but still unconscious. – Kevin informed her.

    -Is she alone? – V asked looking at both.

    -No, Sweet Pea is with her. You can come in if you want. – Fangs pointed at the door and Veronica got closer to the door. Without getting up, Fangs knocked two times on the door – Go on.

Veronica got inside of the room closing the door behind her. Sweet Pea was on the couch looking at her.

    -Hey. – she started.

    -Hey. She is stable but still sleeping like a princess. – Sweet Pea looked at Cheryl and back at Veronica.

    -Anymore strange and anonymous gifts? – she made her way towards the sofa sitting at the only left spot.

    -No, everything quite.

    -It´s nice of you guys to be here. – Veronica complimented.

    -We are here for Toni. We support each other and we know that Cheryl is important to her, it would break Toni´s heart if something happened to her. – Sweet Pea cleared things straight away, that he wasn´t here for Cheryl only for Toni.

    -Why don´t you give her a chance? – Ronnie knew that the boy wasn´t a big fan of Cheryl but she needed to defend her friend.

    -She was always against us, so I am not letting go my guard down just because she is starting to be more accepting.

    -You know that and I speak in general, that keeping judging and believing in the stereotypes will not help us creating friendships and putting behind our backs all the wars. – Veronica place one hand on his shoulder giving him a kind smile.

    -After everything we been through, the misery and hard times. After the fights for freedom and acceptance. We had to forge our name in the stone with tears and blood and now I´m supposed to put all behind my back like nothing ever happened? – Sweet Pea looked at her reminding all that he has been thought putting a hand on his chest.

    -Without forgetting, it´s history and you can´t erased it, keeping as lessons but moving forward. We need to grow from our mistakes, learn with them. – Ronnie sited sideways looking at the boy caressing his shoulder. She knew that he had some stuff that he needed to change, no one is perfect, but at the same time made her feel at home. She didn´t knew much about him, only that he been though a lot and that made him the man is today, brave, determinate, confidante, a good friend and a good person.

Sweet Pea turned his face looking at her, both were silent. Veronica gave him the time to think seeing him looking at her in the eyes, he was hard to read but saw in his eyes a light of hope.

    -No one can erase the past and you are right, but it will take time. – he looked at Cheryl and them back at her.

    -No one said that it was going to be easy but we need to start somewhere… - seeing the boy giving her the reason made her fell so good even when he broke the eye contact looking down, facing forward again looking at the clock in the wall. This action made her smile – Everyone has a history to tell and everyone has a dark chapter, she is no different. You may think that she has a perfect life but not everything is like what people say or see. I am not in the position to expose her side of the story only that she is been through a lot. She made mistakes, we all did, but she learned from them and is working to improve the person that she is. Everyone deserves a second chance.

Sweet Pea looked back at Veronica, he looked serious, it was easy to have a serious conversation with him, he listened and wasn´t afraid of confrontation.

    -You have a kind heart… you know what they say about kind hearts?

    -What…? – Veronica was so curious about him.

    -The kind hearts have felt the most pain. – he gave her a closed mouth smile and V only looked at him with the same face expression of his.

    -You have a kind heart as well even though you don´t admit. – Veronica smiled at him winking at the same time.

 

So curious, he was so intriguing and mysterious, she wanted to know more about him but at the same time didn´t wanted to push too far.

    -You will be here all night? – Sweet looked at her with a relaxed face.

    -I plan that, but we know all too well that when Toni arrives she will want time alone with Cheryl.

    -That´s true. I will not leave her alone, I will wait in the corridor. – Sweet Pea gave a minute of silence thinking if he should ask - Does Cheryl like her?

    -She doesn’t admit but yes. The way she looks at Toni, her body language when she is around… I have never seen her like this, so vulnerable. Cheryl always had some trouble dealing with her sexual orientation, but now she is more comfortable, still a little inexperience in the romance department but she has changed. She is changing. – Veronica leaned more comfortably on the sofa looking at the Serpent.

    -Toni also doesn´t admit but she likes her. She never had problems with her sexual orientation, always had luck with meeting girls, but keeping them… well not so easy for her, not that it´s her fault but she needs to find someone that will love her the way she is. –Sweet Pea looked at her and curiosity runned in Veronica eyes.

    -What do you mean by that..?

    -Not my place to say. I only don´t want her with a broken heart again.

Veronica respected his position and now she was curious but promised herself that she wasn´t going to interfere. She grabbed his hand making him look at her with a surprise face.

    -I can´t promise you nothing but I feel that they are meant for each other.

    -What about you? Does your heart belong to someone? – Sweet never had problems talking to girl especially with someone that he liked, Ronnie chuckled at the question.

    -No.

    -How is that possible? – Sweet Pea smiled.

    -I was in a relationship but it wasn´t working, due to family and personality issues. My family is… toxic and he wasn´t what I needed. Good guy but it felt incomplete. Love is hard and he simple wasn´t enough. – they smiled at each other and Veronica blushed a little breaking eye contact but gaining her confidence back again – What about you?

    -Single, not really looking for love, never had a lot of luck. – another closed mouth smile from him and Veronica though that he was so cute.

    -Are you looking at the right place? Maybe you need to… - for some reason she felt a weak knee when he looked at her with a sexy face expression – change your technique. You don´t know where you can find love, everyone is worth it of such feeling.

    -Where I should be looking them? Have any tips? – confident, intelligent and sexy was what the boy showed with every word and body language.

    -That is something that you need to find out for yourself, but maybe you are in the right path… - flirting was something that she never had problems with but with him was different.

They forgot where they were until they eared a bang on the door breaking the mood between them.

    -I will keep that in mind. – Sweet Pea said still looking at her when Toni walked in.

 

They got up from the sofa and stood at the end of the bed while Toni made her way closer to Cheryl.

    -How is she? – Toni turned to them grabbing Cheryl´s hand.

    -She is ok, stable and no news for now. She will wake up. We will leave guys alone if you need anything we will be outside. – Sweet Pea told Toni exiting the room with Veronica.

    -Thank you. – Toni said receiving warm and king smiles from both before the door was closed.

 

She faced Cheryl again seeing her laying there with a tube of oxygen in her nose, with eyes closed, so soft and calm, so angelic with a scar close to her left eye due to the fall.

    -How do you carry such beauty? So much knowledge and bravery? I promised that I would never let anything bad happen to you and here we are… I failed you and I hope that you can forgive me for that. – Toni squeezed a bit and caressed the top of the girl´s hand – I can´t cope with the fact that seeing you like this breaks my heart. Knowing that someone would do anything to hurt you makes me sad. I can´t believe why someone would do that to you! I will never do such thing to you. I hope you believe in me…

 

Toni grabbed a chair placing beside the bed sitting on it holding again Cheryl´s hand.

    -I will never let you go! Never!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story so far?  
> Questions and opinions are always welcome.  
> I apologize if there are any grammatical or writing errors. I will be updating and correcting.
> 
> Have a nice day! =)


	8. Something That I Should Have Done Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm sorry, it took me a while to write this chapter.  
> I'm going to study in another city for the next school year so I've been dealing with some paperwork and I haven't had time to write, but here it is and I hope you like it.

Exhaustion and silence ruled the room Toni and Cheryl were in. Toni had a long night, exhausted by work but she was not able to sleep with Cheryl in a hospital bed. The room, the hospital were too silent and Toni didn´t like it one bit. She was worried for Cheryl, she didn´t wanted to see the girl suffer again, didn´t want her to fall again in the wrong hands.

In the corridor were Fangs, Kevin, Sweet Pea and Veronica.

    -How are we going to do this? – Kevin asked looking at the rest of the group.

    -Me and Fangs are going to stay here. If you guys want to stay are more than welcome. – Sweet Pea said crossing his arms.

    -I will stay. I need to be here for her. – Veronica said with closed mouth smile looking at the boys.

Kevin was about to talk when he saw Jug and Betty approaching and strange were their faces.

    -Hey, are you ok? – Kevin asked intrigued by their faces.

    -Hey guys. Something strange just happened… - Jug started.

    -We were about to enter the hospital when I looked at my left and saw something very strange. It was a man on the other side of the road. He was close to a tree, it looked that he didn´t wanted to be seen, and it felt weird. – Betty told the group who just looked at her with suspicious looks.

    -That´s strange… - said Sweet Pea with a confused face.

    -What is also strange is that we are all here in the middle of the corridor. If we are going to stand here for her them we need to split up. – Fangs warned the group bringing them to reality.

    -You are right. – Veronica start to think.

    -We need to cover twice the ground. Kevin and Fangs stay here, Jug and Betty stay close to our bikes and Ronnie and I are going to see what´s wrong. – Sweet Pea ordered and they split up.

 

The night remained silent, nothing unusual was happening but the strange vibe was still in the air, making our characters uneasy.

    -Don´t you feel that this is all too strange? – Betty asked crossing her arms looking to Jug who was leaning against his bike – Cheryl fainting, the rose, the strange man in the bushes… I don´t know but I feel weird with all this. It´s so mysterious…

    -I feel the same thing… - Jug felt nervous – We don´t know who are we dealing with, it can be anyone. Who do you think it might be?

    -There are a couple of people, you know that Cheryl it´s been through a lot and basically it can be anyone from her family not counting with me or it can be her ex-boyfriend… -  Betty felt even lost with the list of possible solutions and the fact that were 4 a.m. and she couldn´t think – The person who is doing this… I feel that is looking for revenge and Cheryl is not safe…

    -Hey come here. – Jug gave her a hand pulling her close kissing her on the lips sweetly – Nothing will happen to Cheryl, they will have to pass through us, especially Toni´s dead body.

Betty smiled to her boyfriend, he made her feel so good and special, she felt so lucky for having him always by her side but something stopped her thoughts when she looked to her left and saw a man entering the hospital doors.

    -What´s wrong love? – Jug looked at her concerned while Betty and the girl grabbed her phone calling Veronica as fast as she could.

    -That man, looks familiar and…

    -And? – Jug said while looking at the man who was walking thought the hospital front door.

    -And it looks like her ex-boyfriend! – they both look at each other with concerned eyes –Yes Ronnie, go to the hospital reception. I think Nick is back in town!

 

Sweet Pea and Veronica started walking fast, she was not believing what was happening and once they arrived at the destination they stopped before opening the door that separated the reception from the corridor. Veronica peaked through the small window in the door to look back at Sweet Pea.

    -Shit!

    -What´s wrong? – looked at her concerned.

    -What was written in the letter?

    - **N.S.C.** why? – Sweet Pea was confused.

    -I´m so stupid, of course. – Veronica placed her hands on her hips not believing what was happening and Sweet Pea gave her a look for her to tell him what was going on – Nick Saint Clair, Cheryl´s ex-boyfriend is back in town and we need to warn Toni. Call Jug tell him and Betty to stay where they are on full alert. Let´s go.

 

Toni was still by Cheryl´s side holding her hand and was not going anywhere without Cheryl. She was resting her head on the bed not being able sleep and not wanting to at the same time when suddenly she felt Cheryl squeezing her hand and Toni’s head shoot up and the girl was already looking at her. Toni got up front the chair still grabbing Cheryl´s hand not wanting to break the eye contact, because seeing her so soft, calm and alright made her fell warm.

    -Cher how do you feel?

The girl didn´t answer only looked at Toni with soft eyes, something never seen. Cheryl couldn´t believe that the girl she liked was there by her side since the beginning, she never left her not like her family and seeing Toni worried with her made the butterflies in her stomach alive.

    -You didn´t failed me…

    -You heard me? – Toni froze at this.

    -Yes, I just didn´t had the strength to open my eyes, move or talk… - Cheryl´s eyes started to become watery, she was feeling very emotional – You didn´t knew, it wasn´t your fault. I can´t believe that you are here… thank you!

    -You don´t need to thank me Cher. – Toni smiled and both blushed a little.

    -Yes, I need. You are one of the few people that care about me and … did you mean all the things you said? – Cheryl felt more nervous, having Toni right in front of her made her stumble in her words and more and more she felt vulnerable.

Toni was nervous but she knew that a lightning doesn't strike the same place twice and she had to take the chance. Feeling weak in the knees, emotion running in her veins, finding the strength and the courage with a low voice she answers.

    -Every word… you are very important to me. I can´t hide it anymore… after seeing you in a hospital bed and knowing that someone had the courage to hurt you makes me fall apart. I just can´t… - a tear run from Toni´s eyes and she whipped her away taking a deep breath.

Cheryl was lost for words and sitting up on the bed she pulled Toni for a big warm hug. The girl was caught by surprise, she was expecting something cold from Cheryl, some nasty comment, nothing like a hug.

    -I have to do something that I should have done already… - Cheryl whispered in Toni´s ear making the hairs on Toni´s neck stand up.

    -What is that…? – Toni swallowed hard.

Breaking the hug a little bit, facing each other, inches away from their mouths, Cheryl cupped Toni´s cheeks looking into her lips. Both leaned in and their lips connect in a sweet kiss. Toni sat on the bed´s side with one of her hands in Cheryl´s leg and the other on her back. They started deepening the kiss, opening slowly their mouths allowing their tongues intertwine in a passionate dance. Cheryl drived by impulse grabbed and pulled slightly Tony´s air receiving a moan from the girl. Toni started too lost herself and squeezed Cheryl´s hip making the girl take a deep breath from her nose holding back a moan. There was so much sexual tension between them that it was impossible to relive one bit just by a kiss. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths, looking at each other, eyes full of passion and lust when their moment was broken with Veronica and Sweet Pea entering the room, making them removing their hands from each other looking at the intruders.

    -Toni you need to know that… oh! – Veronica was looking at both girls noticing that Cheryl had woke up and that they were a bit to close – Cheryl, oh my god you waked up. How are you?

    -I´m good… - Cheryl cleared her throat making Sweet Pea look at Toni with a smirk on his lips.

    -We were so worried about you, thank god you are alright. – Veronica said noticing the girls a bit strange – Are you guys ok? Why are you both so blushed?

    -Oh it must be the room, it´s quite hot in here. – Cheryl said laying back on the bed. Veronica almost fell for it when she noticed a little of Cheryl´s lipstick in Toni mouth.

    -Right… Toni you might want to remove some lipstick on your… - she said with a smirk pointing to her lip. She blushed even harder, if they had a bit more time alone no one had noticed – Well… we have something to tell you. - Veronica changed the subject because it wasn´t the right time to be nosy but she will find out later, no doubt of that.

    -What´s wrong? – Cheryl began to worry.

    -Well after the ambulance brought you to the hospital, me, Betty, Fangs and Kevin went to your house to left you stuff and found a rose on the door step with the initials on a little card, **N.S.C.** at the beginning we didn´t knew who would belong to but found out pretty soon that belongs to… Nick. – Veronica informed carefully the girls, not wanting a panic Cheryl and a furious Toni.

    -I knew it… I fainted because I thought I had saw him in the bleachers… it was actually true. – tears started to fell from Cheryl´s eyes and Toni sat close to her hugging her.

    -But there is something else… - both girls looked at Veronica worried.

    -You are not safe at your home and you are definitely not safe here. This weekend you need to disappear, to lay low. Your ex is downstairs waiting in the reception. He can´t come here because visit time is over and he probably thinks that you are here alone so he will try to sneak up to your room. – Sweet Pea informed putting aside his problems with the North – If you are up to that, you can come live in the South with us. He will not expect that from you, that will be a good disguise.

Veronica looked at Sweet Pea surprised at his offer to Cheryl, she was definitely not expecting that. He looked at her winking making her giving him a smile.

    -You can sleep in my trailer if it makes you feel more comfortable. – Toni proposed.

    -I don´t have many choices… so I guess that is the solution… just get me out of here.

They knew that would that a few hours for the doctor to let her leave the hospital and they couldn´t wait.

    -Sweet call Jug tell him to put Cheryl´s car in the back of the hospital. He has the keys and tell him to be discrete. Once we arrive at the South you guys are responsible to leave her car in Thistlehouse bringing back my bike. – Toni ordered while removing the oxygen tube from Cheryl – Can you walk Red?

    -I will feel dizzy if I do so… what are you going to do?

    -Hold on to me, I will carry you.

Cheryl was impressed by the girl´s strength but felt safe in her arms. They exit the room, Fangs and Kevin joined them. They went down the emergency stairs coming out the back of the hospital and Jug was already waiting for them. Toni placed Cheryl on the passenger sit and went around the car to the driver sit.

    -Drive carefully! – he said while giving her the keys.

With that they were off towards the Southside. Cheryl never been on this side of town, it was all new to her, it felt like a new beginning, looking at Toni and seeing a safe haven. Once they arrived at the trailer, Toni parked the car between two trailers so that no one from outside could see and helped Cheryl inside the trailer placing her on the sofa.

    -I know that is not a palace but it has everything that you need. – Toni told her scared that the girl would start criticize.

    -I like it, it feels like home. – Cheryl looked around and felt actually like a really home.

    -Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink? – Toni offered not knowing what to do.

    -I am just tired…

    -Right, I will help you. – once again Toni carried her to the room sitting her on the bed. She reached for the closet giving her a grey sweatpants and a t-shirt from the Bon Jovi. Cheryl smiled by the other girl’s choices.

    -Sorry… it´s all type off clothes I have…

    -It´s fine, I kind of like it.

Toni exited the room so that both could change and once she returned she frozed a little by seeing Cheryl in her clothes.

    -Do I look good? – Cheryl asked with a little smirk.

    -Fabulous. So… if you need anything don´t be afraid to ask. I will sleep on the … - Toni couldn´t finished her sentence.

    -Sleep with me. – Cheryl cut her of – Please, after tonight, I don´t want to be alone.

Toni didn´t said anything, only closed the door and approached the bed slowly. Once in, Cheryl rested her head on Toni´s chest and placed one arm around her stomach. Toni couldn´t breathe, this was going to be a long night.

    -Thank you… for everything… - Cheryl said with a low voice almost whispering.

    -I will always be there for you. I promise. – Toni started to play the girl´s back softly and slowly.

    -Good night T.T.

    -Good night Bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come together. I wrote this chapter at dawn, it is the solution to the lack of sleep!  
> What do you think? Questions and opinions are always welcome.  
> I apologize if there is any grammatical or writing error. I will be updating and correcting.
> 
> Have a nice day! =)


	9. A Little Push Is What They Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale divided into two, Northside and Southside, separated by prejudice and stereotypes, but will it remain that way when love knocks at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard for me to write right now. I do not have much time to focus on the story, but I bring you another chapter.  
> The biggest I've written so far, focused essentially on Choni!  
> So buckle your seatbelts because it's going to be a wild ride.  
> Enjoy! ;)

Rays of light started to enter Toni´s room making the girl to wake up slowly. She felt so relaxed, so calm but when she was about to move she notices some weight on top of her. She turns her head and sees Cheryl sleeping with her head on her chest hugging her torso and a rush of nervousness started to run her body waking up the zoo in her stomach and other parts down there... She began to feel out of control having the girl so close to her, breathing on her neck and Toni pulled the covers too come across Cheryl´s leg around hers and Toni´s eyes went wide open when she saw her buddy full awake.

**“Shit shit shit!!! WTF am I going to do!? I don´t her to see me like this! Fuck! Control yourself for God sake! Just breath… not working! Fuck!!!”** – Toni was panicking a little bit and was about to move when Cheryl was starting to waking up. – **“Shit! Ok just breathe and as soon she wakes up just go to the bathroom! Easy you can do this!!”**

 

     -Morning… - Toni said with a low voice to not scare Cheryl and trying to hide all the situation down there. The girl didn´t respond right away, still sleepy she adjust herself and Toni gasped at the movement.

     -Morning… - Cheryl felt so right and opening a little bit her eyes she asked – Are you ok?

     -Yeah… I just need to go to the bathroom. – with that Toni sat on the bed slowly to not scare her and standing up putting one hand in front of her junk area walking to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Toni locked the door and reached for the sink washing her face. Facing the mirror she grabs her junk with one hand and closing her eyes she bites her lip taking a deep breath supressing a moan.

**“Breath… just breath... You have to tell her one day… but it was just a kiss and you even not talked about it… but it felt good, it meant something… Uhmmmm… Breath!”** – she was trying her best to think at something else but it was not working, it was becoming impossible. Not knowing what else to do she grabbed the side of the sink and putted the other inside her pants. Taking deep breaths, trying her best to do the less noise as possible she began to relieve herself. Grabbing she started slowly to slide back and forth in her dick, starting to breath hard and struggling not to moan. She increases the speed and the pressure while with Cheryl in her head. It was impossible to take her out of her mind.

     -Fuck… - she whispers with her eyes closed, gripping hard the side of the sink increasing the pressure a bit more.

She is getting close, grabs a little bit of towel paper covering her dick and with a few more struck, biting her hand to suppress the moan she comes hard. Still feeling the after chocks she grabs the sink again taking deep breaths while throwing the towel paper in the toilet.

**“Oh my fucking God! Somebody help me! What are you going to do? You need to tell her! NO! You will scare her away… you need to defend yourself T! You barely know her…”**

Composing herself and once calmed down she exits the bathroom and back in the room. Cheryl is her phone when she comes back.

     -I´m hungry… - Cheryl starts suddenly a bit shy in her presence. With Toni her confidence was instable and being in her room, with her clothes on, after a waited kiss was hard.

     -Let´s go eat. – Toni chuckled at Cheryl request guiding her to the kitchen.

Cheryl sited in a chair while Toni began making some eggs, some meat with rice and a salad.

     -I can help you if you want… - Cheryl offered but was cut off by the girl with a smile.

     -It´s okay Cher, I got this.

Cheryl studied every move of the girl focused on the meal, every curve, every detail, every shade of hair colour… and ends focusing a bit too long on the girl´s ass…

“What I would do to you… I just want to… Fuck!” – Cheryl was so caught in her thoughts that didn´t noticed that Toni had turned around catching her checking her out.

     -Found something you like?

Cheryl is brought back to reality and looks up to face Toni again. Seeing the girl with a smirk on her lips Cheryl starts to blush for being caught.

     -I´m just hungry… - said Cheryl breaking eye contact looking down and then back at the Toni.

**“For the lunch or for the dessert!? … NO Toni behave!”** – she brings the food to the table.

They start eating not saying anything but Toni ended up breaking the silence.

     -How do you feel?

     -Uhm… I don´t really know… after yesterday it is still hard to believe he is back… I knew the day was close but you are always caught off guard… - Cheryl looks at Toni with exhaustion and fear in her eyes.

     -He will not hurt you anymore. I am here, you have me, your friends and everything is going to be ok. – Toni placed her hand on top of Cheryl looking into her eyes.

     -You don´t know him. He is dangerous, he can hurt you and I don´t want that… - Cheryl eyes started to became watery.

     -And he doesn´t know me! He better stay the fuck off or he better ran away. – Toni let out a low laugh while caressing the top of Cheryl´s hand. With this a tear ran from Cheryl´s eyes and Toni whipped her away – What´s wrong?

     -It´s just… I never had someone who would care so much about me like you are… not even my family did that… they didn´t cared once my mother labelled me as deviant… only because I liked my best friend… Heather. After she got rid of her and two years searching she found Nick, son of a friend of the Blossom family. Since them, no matter how he would hurt me it didn´t cared to my mother… only the fact that I was with a man… - tears started to run down the porcelain skin and Cheryl was caught off guard when Toni hugged her and just like that she felt safe again, just by being in Toni arms with her head rested in the girl´s chest. It feel literally like a safe heaven.

     -They were wrong for treating you the way they did but there are people in this planet that wouldn´t do such thing, starting with me. – the girls faced each other after what Toni said – Cheryl I…

Toni was interrupted with someone knocking on the door. Rolling her eyes she got up and opened the door.

     -Hey Tiny! You good? – Sweet Pea greeted with a smile.

     -Hey Sweet, I´m good what about you? – Toni gave him a smile.

     -Good. How is she? – the boy asked putting is hands on his jacket pockets.

     -Calm, still recovering.

     -That is good. – Sweet gave her a relieve face – I need to ask you a favour.

     -What´s up?

     -If you could check me bike I would be thankful T. It is making some weird noises. Ronnie and I are a little behind on our Science project and since you are almost finished, if you could that would be awesome. – Sweet explained pointing to his bike.

     -I will give a look, don´t worry.

     -Thanks Tiny you are the best. – Sweet Pea smiled giving her a hug – If you need anything call me.

In that afternoon everything was calm like never happened, Cheryl was taking a shower while Toni was fixing the bike. After the shower and putting back on Toni´s clothes she went to go see what Toni was doing. Peeking throw the window she saw Toni fixing Sweet Pea bike in some dirty jeans and a white t-shirt covered in oil stains. Seeing the girl covered in oil and sweat, seeing her arm with defined muscles made her mouth dry and she started fantasying what would be like fucking Toni on a bike. Such thought was making her so fucking wet and increasing her sexual frustration, wanting to touch her but being too afraid to do so, she only needed a little push but was nowhere to be seen. Toni turned her back to her and leaned on top of the bike to check the engine and Cheryl checked her ass. Not being able to control anymore she reaches a hand inside her pants starting to circle her clit. Cheryl´s luck was that the windows had covers and anyone from outside couldn´t see what was happening on the inside, so placing the other hand on the wall, with two fingers she reaches her entrance and starts to pump slowly letting her fantasy run wild. Having Toni´s expert hands all over her body, her mouth kissing every inch of her, every breath, and every moan. Breathing hard letting out low moans supressed every time she could, she increased the speed starting to feel her walls closing in. With a few more pumps and curling her fingers she came hard, shaking her body, having to sit on sofa or she would fall, she is going to be the end of her.

The evening comes and Toni goes to take a shower, taking her time to remove every inch of oil on her body preparing for a night of work. Gets dressed and goes to the living room, where Cheryl is watching TV, to pack her bag.

     -Toni… can I talk to you…? - Cheryl began afraid to talk about the subject.

     -Yes. – Toni had finished packing her bag and approached Cheryl sitting beside her on the sofa.

     -About what happened yesterday… about us… - Cheryl didn´t knew how to put the sentence together, the words just simply didn´t existed.

**“Oh no! She regrets it… you are so stupid T! She doesn´t like you. What were you thinking?”**

     -Cheryl is ok. It´s ok, if you regret it… - Toni began trying to remain as calm as possible only to be interrupted.

     -I don´t… - there was a moment of silence between them and Toni couldn´t believe what she just heard – I don´t regret it, I just… I don´t know what to do anymore. I want to be around you and I like you… - Cheryl froze at her own words and Toni wasn´t able to move not believing what she was hearing swallowing hard.

     -I like you too.

     -You do? – Cheryl was chocked not expecting someone to like her as well.

     -Yes, more than you could ever imagine. – Toni confessed with a low raspy voice that make Cheryl week on the knees.

     -So… what do we do…?

**“Shit T! Now what? You don´t want to scare her and you don´t want to leave her. Why are you making a big deal out of it, it´s who you are! FUCK!!! I don´t know… take it slow…”**

Toni was about to answer when her phone rang, it was her boss and before answering she rolled her eyes.

     -Yes! No I… Yes, I will be there… No problem I deal with that… Uhm uhm… Now? Ok I am on my way.

     -Is everything ok? – Cheryl asked once the girl turned off her phone.

     -Yes, I have to go to work, I have to help a bartender before my shift. – Toni said while standing up grabbing her bag being followed by Cheryl to the door – About our conversation… I would like to know you better, taking things slow… so we can… you know… - Toni swallowed hard when Cheryl stepped closer to her.

     -Yes T.T.? – a smirk played in Cheryl´s lips feeling her power grow again.

     -I have to go to work… - Toni was so nervous that wasn´t able to think straight.

     -See you later them. – Cheryl leaned in and planted a kiss on Toni´s cheek receiving a blush from the girl.

After a while alone in the trailer Cheryl receives a call from Veronica and with a frown she answers.

     -Hello V! What´s up?

     -Hey Cher! How do you feel?

     -Better than yesterday, thank you.

     -That´s good. Listen, are you free?

     -More than free. Toni left to go to work and I am alone and with nothing to do.

     -Awesome! Get ready we are going to a party!

     -Excuse me? – Cheryl was not expecting that.

     -Me, Betty and Kevin are going to this bar in the South. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jug invited us. Come with us.

Cheryl sense that there was more that her friend was not telling her but she went along.

     -Fine! I will go.

     -That´s my girl. Get ready, we will pick you up. You have 15 minutes. See you soon. - Cheryl was about to protest but the call was ended.

**“In 15 minutes! Since when am I going to be ready in 15 minutes? I am so screwed!”**

She made her best to be fast, picking some fancy clothes from Toni´s wardrobe, some tight black jeans with a black top with a low cut and black heels. Made her make up a little basic but always with red lips on point. She was almost ready when heard the sound of the car closer to the trailer and grabbing her phone she was out of the trailer closing the door behind her.

     -This must be the new world record! Cheryl ready in 15 minutes! – Betty laugh looking at the girl in the car mirror.

     -Oh shut up. I am not in my best…

     -Nonsense you look fabulous. – corrected Ronnie with a smile.

During the whole car ride Betty and Kevin where in the front singing and Veronica always on her phone, giggling until the car slowed down and parked. They began getting out of the car and V, B and Kevin looked at Cher that was froze looking at the bar with a confused face.

     -Uhmmmm… I think we are in the wrong place. – Cheryl looked at her friends pointing at the bar confused.

     -We are in the right place. – Ronnie chuckled.

     -South Pleasure? A strip club!

     -Yes, let´s have some fun. For one night relax and enjoy the moment. – Ronnie said approaching Cheryl winking at her.

Once in the club, it was dark with purple and blue lights, it wasn´t huge but it had space to walk around. It was the first time in a strip club for Cheryl and she just looked around, at her right there was the bar, in front of the bar sofas in a shape of an O, then the main stage like a catwalk ending up in a circle shape. Cheryl thought that there was the main money maker, for beging in the middle of the club. She also noticed a pole in the middle of the catwalk. On the sides of the club more sofas, some more discrete than others, at her left a door that lead to more private business and with _Jacquees - B.E.D._ playing as music. There was men and women and Cheryl felt a bit confused.

     -Betty. Why there are men and women performing in the same night? – Cheryl asked her cousin confused looking at the stripers.

     -V told me that tonight is a special night. It is a night were any gender can perform and by the way they want. Is a night of diversity like, men can perform like women and women like men or a bit of both. – Betty explained and made her best not to laugh at Cheryl´s face – Or they can perform by the “rules” of their gender. It is a night that happens a lot in this club, it may look like they don´t have many customers but there are people that came out of state just to come here, because is rare for a strip club to have so much diversity in one night.

Cheryl gave her a closed mouth smile and looked back at the strippers performing and interacting to the customers. She reached for her phone to check the time and was only midnight. Then the boys Sweet, Fangs and Jug appeared approaching them.

     -Ladies! You made it! – said Sweet Pea with a smile locking eyes with Veronica.

     -Here we are! So let’s get ourselves comfortable? – proposed Veronica looking at everyone.

Everyone agreed and the girls followed the boys sitting in a spot kind close to the main stage. They ordered a bottle of champagne and started talking. Sometimes some striper approached but didn´t stayed for too long. Time passed and Veronica was already leaning against Sweet Pea talking to him up and close in his ear. Fangs and Kevin were not so touching but they were defiantly flirting, touching here and there, whispering and smiling. Betty was leaning her head in Jug´s chest but were the ones less touching, leaving us with just Cheryl. She made conversation here and there but not for too long, she didn´t wanted to ruin the friend’s mood. It was probably 2 a.m. and Cheryl needed a drink.

     -I´m going to grab a drink! – Cheryl announced feeling a bit bored making the rest of her friends surprised.

     -Cheryl is going to grab a drink? – Kevin asked to the rest of the group.

     -Apparently. – said Betty confused.

     -Well, that´s a new. – said jug still looking at Cheryl in the bar.

The girl returned to the group with a glass of Martini making herself again comfortable in the sofa. The rest of group didn´t comment, she knew what she was doing.

 

_Ladies and Gentleman I hope you are having a wonderful night? Glad to hear that yes! I have a friend that wants to meet you! Some may already know but for others it is going to be a surprise!_

Cheryl was paying attention to the man talking in the microphone in a sexy voice, trying to figure out what was going to happen, when she felt V tapping her on the arm with a pack of money. Cheryl accepted confused and Veronica with a smirk winked at her returning her attention to the main stage.

 

_She is something you never seen before. She is hot, sugary, wild and everything in between! She will rock your world, taking you to heaven not being able to come back. Bonus: someone in the audience will receive a special treatment. Please give it up for T!_

 

The crowd applauds with excitement, the lights go down and the crowd goes silent. Then red lights appeared behind the striper only showing her silhouette and _Tank - When We Remix_ started playing.

_When we_

_When we_

_When we_

 

The striper started feeling her body slowly looking at the crowed letting them know that she was the boss. Cheryl want to see her face but she cant, curiosity runs her veins and the name is stuck in her head.

_I love the way you fuck me_

_But you don't understand its way more than fucking_

_When I fuck you_

 

She starts to walk to the middle of the stage passing throw the pole stopping in front of it starting to dance when the drop of the song began and with that red lights appeared in the rest of the club. Cheryl jaw fell open when she saw the stripers face, Toni in tight black pants, a black bra and in black boots. The girl loved black and Cheryl just noticed this now, but she caught her breath when Toni began to hit every move in perfection, sensually and wild at the same time.

_I would cross the ocean for you_

_Stroking through the ocean for you_

_And then I rub the lotion on you_

_You got a lot of lotion on you_

_I want to see the moon shine on you_

_Can I see the moon shine on you?_

_A little more lotion on you_

_Tryna take my time on you_

_Baby tell me_

 

Then she began dancing on the pole, it wasn´t too feminine or too masculine, it was something in between and Cheryl began feeling tingling down there closing her legs harder.

_Hit it on the stairs, then I smack it to the room_

_Head that coochie leaking, lick it all on my Gucci shoes_

_Kissing on your neck, tell me that I'm too deep_

_Need to tell your ex to leave you alone, he a creep_

 

She left the pole and kneeled starting to crawl to middle of the club (circle part) leaning back still on her knees opening a bottle of water dumping on top of her. Leaning again in her hands she begins grinding the floor moving her hips in ways that make Cheryl´s mind go dizzy. While she looks at the audience she locks eyes with red hair girl and her knees go weaker, but she tries her best to remain her confidence.

 

_Ass up, face down_

_Ride me like a pony_

_These niggas so funny treat you like a trophy_

_You know I picked up when the phone ring_

_You know I go deep till I make you scream_

_You say my D-Game I'm amazing_

_Oh, D-Game go strong_

_Fuck it up all night long_

_Beat it up, get piped down_

 

Cheryl tries, she tries but freezes when Toni stands up with a thrust continuing to roll her hips at the rhythm of the music and everything goes wild in Cheryl´s stomach when she sees Toni coming down from the stage. Interacting with the audience but always getting closer to Cheryl. When she is in front of her, Cheryl doesn’t know what to do and Ronnie tap her on the arm reminding her about the money. Cheryl takes a couple in her hand and was about to put in Toni´s pants, that where basically in front of her face, when Toni grabbed her hand placing it between her boobs, guiding the girl´s hand down her torso stopping below her belly button placing the money in her pants. Cheryl swallowed hard when Toni began rolling her hips in front of her grabbing the back of her neck bringing her face close to her abs. Putting her hands, one on the side of Cheryl´s leg and the other on her leg she started gridding on her biting her lip. At this Cheryl let her mouth fall a bit open to try to take more air. Opening Cheryl´s legs going down slowly on her made Cheryl´s fantasies hit her again. For the first time Cheryl was completely lost for words. Toni stood up again, turning her back to her twerking on her lap. Cheryl couldn´t breathe, she felt like a torch.

_Face down, ass up_

_Imma pull all of my face in_

_You cumin' while I keep tasting_

_Now I'm breaking in, you a big girl you take it?_

_I'ma layin, I think I love you I'm sayin' it_

_It's that kind of fucking that will make you make me No. 1 on your list_

_It's that kind of fucking that I make you question who have been fucking whip_

_You got plenty miles and baggage_

_But I could still make you a savage_

_Sponsor you make you the baddest_

_Have you screamin' out you can have it_

 

T stood up again starting to walk to stage again for the big finish. Her pants were full of dollar bills and the audience were throwing money like it was the end of the world.

_Who came to make sweet love? Not me_

_Who came to kiss and hug? Not me_

_Who came to beat it up? Rocky_

_And don't use those hands to put up that gate and stop me_

_When we fuck, when we fuck_

_When we fuck, when we fuck_

_I could be aggressive, I can be a savage, I just need your blessin_

_Say that I can have it_

_When we fuck_

_When we fuck_

 

With that the lights began to fade and Toni walked out of stage. The crowd went wild applauding begging for more. Cheryl was still in shocked, more sexually frustrated and still caught in the moment.

     -Someone is getting some tonight! – Veronica tease drinking her champagne making Cheryl look at her. She couldn´t respond only blush.

     -She got you hard. – Sweet Pea joined in.

     -Did you know that she was… - Cheryl asked still in shock.

     -I may have heard something about that… I don´t know! – Veronica teased while laughing a bit.

     -I can´t believe you…

     -I think you should go talk to her. The show is over and she is getting changed. Wait for her in the parking lot. – Fangs gave her the information with a smirk on his face and an arm around Kevin.

Toni was exiting the strip club in the back doors making her way to her bike when she notices Cheryl leaning against it. Taking a deep breath she approached the girl.

     -What do I owe the pleasure? – Toni tried to be calm but with not success.

     -Why didn´t you tell me that you were a stripper…? – Cheryl asked with her arms crossed.

     -You never asked and I never saw the purpose for telling since we are starting to get to know each other.

     -Good point. You were amazing... – Cheryl complimented her trying to maintain her confidence.

     -That was just a sample. – Toni teased smirking, at this time she felt the power in her hands. – Those clothes looks good on you.

     -Everything looks good on me. What do I need to do to get the full experience? – Cheryl teased. If Toni was playing that game it was on.

     -Fuck the keeping it slow. - With that Toni loosed it and approached the girl grabbing her by the face pulling her for a hot steamy kiss. Both trying to fight for dominance, Toni grabbing Cheryl´s face while the other girl reached for Toni´s ass squeezing a bit and Toni moaned.

Toni climbed on her bike giving Cheryl her helmet driving back home. Cher wasn´t a fan of bikes but she felt safe with Toni, she trusted her. When they arrived at the trailer Toni kicked the door entering with Cheryl straddling her closing again behind her while kissing Cheryl. Throwing everything on top of the table with one hand she placed Cheryl on top of table. Sucking Toni´s bottom lip she releases with a light bit receiving another moan from the girl. Toni removed Cheryl´s top and Cheryl did the same to her. Toni was so caught up on the moment when she fells a hand going down teasing at the top of her jeans.

     -Cheryl… there is something I need to tell you… - she was feeling really nervous, it was now or never.

     -Now? ... What… is it? – she asked moving her kisses to Toni´s neck.

     -Fuck… - Toni murmured at the feeling biting her lip – I don´t know how to… tell you… I´m… shit cut short… - is was hard to concentrated.

     -Yes… - Cheryl didn´t stopped moving her kisses to Toni´s hear.

     -Fuck… I don´t want to scare you… but I´m… intersex… - Toni closed her eyes not wanting to know Cheryl´s reaction. When she fells the lack of kissing she opens her eyes and sees Cher looking at her.

     -So… sorry for the question. Does that mean that you have…

     -A dick. Yes… - Toni cut her off answering her question.

Cheryl looked down noticing a little volume in her private part. Trying to process everything Toni was nerve-racking wanting to know what was on Cheryl´s mind.

     -So… - she began.

     -So why would that scare me? – Cheryl looked back at her, eyes full of lust – I admire your courage truly. It was something that I was not expecting but I don´t care. I like you for the way you are and… it is kind of hot… - Cheryl looking at Toni´s lips and then back down to her pants.

     -Hot? – Toni didn´t expect acceptance from Cheryl, basically everyone rejected her in the moment or after a while, but she feels that Cher is different – How hot?

Biting her lip she leans in licking Toni´s ear lobe, crossing her legs behind Toni´s waist bringing her closer, while she starts to run a hand to Toni´s zipper.

     -Is this ok? – Cheryl whispers in her ear and Toni was only able to affirm with her head.

Cheryl unbuttons Toni´s pants letting the member a bit freer. Toni place both hands on the sides of Cheryl´s legs for support breathing hard. Feeling a hand going inside her boxers she gasps, feeling Cheryl´s hand grab her dick with some pressure making her almost choke at the feeling.

 

     -This hot! – said Cheryl while grabbing Toni´s dick making the girl gasp at the action.

Both losing their minds they kiss again, hungry for each other, for the feeling of every touch. Toni unclasped Cheryl´s bra letting it fall down her shoulders, frozen at the view. Cheryl faced the girl with her hand still in Toni´s pants, she felt her member go harder in her hand and smirked at the speechless Toni.

     -See something you like Cha Cha?

     -You are so fucking hot! – Toni said with a raspy voice and lust in her eyes, grabbing Cheryl by her ass carrying her to the bedroom, attacking the girl’s chest that was right in front of her face.

With her legs around Toni´s waist and the hands on the pink hair, she let out a moan when Toni sucked her nipple. Letting her head fall a little back she pulls slightly Toni´s hair hearing the girl grunt and once in the bedroom they fell on the bed. Still on top Cheryl she feels the girl removing her bra. Standing up, both in their pants, Toni looks at the red hair laid in her bed, starting to remove her pants slowly leaving her naked, this made her harder than before. Cheryl looked at her with excitement in her eyes and curiosity. Toni them pulled her pants down showing her body to the fullest freeing her member at last. Cheryl jaw fell open at the view, it wasn´t huge but it was not small also, it had the right size. Reaching for the drawer she removes a condom placing at the bottom of the bed, climbing back on top of Cheryl with a smirk on her lips. Position herself back in between Cheryl´s legs, she begins kissing her from her mouth, to her neck, down her chest sucking her nipple leaving with a light bit, continuing down to her stomach stopping in between Cheryl´s legs kissing her inner thighs.

     -Toni… stop teasing… - Cheryl´s hands flew to Toni´s head trying to push her head down to her center.

Toni gave her one big lick making the girl twitch at the touch grabbing at her pink hair.

     -So wet.

     -All for you baby… all… ahhh – Cheryl lost her words when Toni started sucking at her clit, driving her crazy.

Toni continued chucking penetrating Cheryl with one finger and then two making the girl moan louder, receiving “Fuck”, “Oh my God” and moans that were music to Toni´s ears. Starting to pump and curling her fingers, Cheryl was practically on the edge already and just fell, hitting the first orgasm. Toni pulling herself back up, she kissed Cheryl feeling the girl´s hands on her back.

     -Toni… just… - Cheryl tried but she didn´t knew how to put the words together.

     -What do you want babygirl? – Toni asked while kissing and biting Cheryl’s ear.

     -I want you… - breathing hard with her eyes closed scratching lightly Toni´s back.

     -Beg! – Toni demanded sucking and biting leaving marks on Cheryl skin.

Cheryl Blossom didn´t begged, her pride, her reputation, her power and there were no way that would make her beg, but right now, with Toni on top of her driving her crazy she gave in easily.

     -Please… I want you… please Toni… - Cheryl begged while whispering in her ear, pulling her hair at the same time.

Toni loved that the girl was a mess in her hands, all her power vanishing in her presence. Pulling back, still in between Cheryl´s legs she grabbed the condom putting it on, looking at Cheryl with a smirk and hungry eyes.

     -If you want me to stop, tell me and I will stop. – Toni informed the girl laying back on top of her placing the tip of her dick on her entrance slowly sinking in.

Cheryl gasped at the feeling when she felt all of Toni´s member inside her, stretching and filling her at the fullest, the perfect fit. Starting to thrust slowly Cheryl´s head fell back giving Toni access to her neck. Toni started to increase the speed grunting when Cheryl scratched her back harder, they would be market by the morning.

     -Fuck… - Cheryl moaned in Toni´s ear at every thrust, kissing Toni´s neck and scratching her back, making sure to leave her body marked, letting everyone know that the girl belongs to her and only her.

Both breathing hard they start to reach their limit reaching the orgasm at the same time. Moans and curse words feeling the room from both girls. Toni continued pumping slowing down coming to a full stop, removing herself for Cheryl, making the girl gasp at the lack of contact. Removing the condom throwing to the trash can, she crashes beside Cheryl. Both still trying to recover their breaths looking at each other letting out a chuckle.

     -That was amazing… - said Cheryl still panting and Toni chuckled with a smirk.

     -The best… - she winked at Cheryl making her blush and pulling the covers up to cuddle.

     -I am so tired. – said Cheryl against Toni´s neck.

     -Me too. Nice dreams Bombshell. – Toni kissed Cheryl forehead.

     -Dream about me. – Cheryl kissed Toni´s collarbone hearing the other girl chuckle.

 

All they needed was a little push after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions and opinions are always welcome.  
> I apologize if there is any grammatical or writing error. I will be updating and correcting.
> 
> Have a nice day! =)

**Author's Note:**

> I finish my first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I will try to post as soon as possible.
> 
> Have a nice day. =)


End file.
